Un fantasma degenerado
by Princess Sheccid
Summary: InuYasha al notar la intención de la exterminadora, se colocó entra la pila y ella... Con mucho temor, Sango fue abriendo los ojos. Notó que tenía ante sí a una personita diminuta. ¿Shippo? ¿Por qué estás imitando la voz del monje Miroku' Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Un fantasma degenerado  
Escrito por Princess Sheccid  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas =)  
  
Algunas detalles para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:  
  
------------ = Cambio de escenario [N.A. : ...] = Notas de la autora -.............- = Diálogos - ¨..........¨- = Pensamientos Negrita y cursiva = Frases en japonés (.............) = Traducción  
  
En fin..................... Espero que disfruten esta historia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grupo se encontraba descansando en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, después de la larga batalla con el monstruo que había aparecido de manera repentina. Gracias al Kaze no kizu (Viento Cortante) de Inuyasha, habían logrado derrotarlo, y además de ello, encontraron un fragmento más de la preciada joya.  
  
En los últimos días, el ambiente se notaba menos tenso. Era raro en esos días encontrar un monstruo rondando por la zona; en realidad, había una calma inusual.  
  
Tampoco se habían dado noticias de Naraku, ni se había notado su presencia, no desde que Inuyasha lo atacó desprevenido en su castillo. Había salido huyendo como siempre, el muy cobarde...  
  
De Kikyo, no había ni sombra de ella. Era por ello que Kagome estaba tranquila, feliz, aunque, algo de desesperanza reinaba en su corazón, ya que dudaba que Inuyasha, a pesar de la ausencia de la sacerdotisa, fuera a confesarle algún sentimiento oculto por ella...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Inuyasha -el aludido volteó a mirar un momento al monje con algo de desconfianza ¬.¬  
  
¿Qué quieres Miroku? -éste sólo lo miró con inocencia.  
  
Tranquilo, tan sólo quería decirte que la señorita Kagome...  
  
¡¿Eh?! -el hanyou movió sus orejitas al escuchar el nombre de su amada y se sonrojó un poco- ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
No lo sé en realidad... –el joven lo miró extrañado- Es que su rostro refleja que algo le preocupa... ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas qué le sucede?  
  
¿Y por qué yo? -volteó su mirada hacia la susodicha, quien se encontraba sentada en una roca con la vista perdida en el vacío. Otro sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.  
  
¡Quién mejor que tú Inuyasha! Ella parece confiar más en ti que en cualquiera de nosotros, seguro a ti te lo contará... Anda... ¿No querrás verla triste, verdad?  
  
Cuando acabó de decir esto, la muchacha apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y su mentón sobre éstas. Su cabello le cubría parte del rostro, y desde la distancia donde se encontraban el monje y cierto hanyou, no podían apreciarle ni adivinarle su expresión.  
  
El muchacho empezó a sentir remordimiento, culpa... Si es que ella llegaba a ponerse triste, todos lo culparían de sus penas [N.A.: A decir verdad, esa es la excusa que él se había ideado para negar su preocupación por ella]. No quería verla sufrir de nuevo, por ello...  
  
- ¡Ay, está bien monje! ¡Cómo molestas! -el joven orejitas  
de perro puso una expresión de desdén en su rostro y se fue saltando  
hacia donde estaba la bella joven.  
  
Detrás de él, dejaba a un monje complacido y muy sonriente ante su  
actitud.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
  
Al llegar hasta ella, se acercó con sigilo y con algo de nerviosismo plasmado en su rostro. Un débil temblor en su mano se manifestó mientras ésta se acercaba a su hombro con el fin de llamar su atención. Su corazón se aceleró más de lo querido, tanto, que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.  
  
¡¿Tanto poder tenía sobre sí aquella humana?! ¡¿Tanto que sus sentidos se agudizaban ante cualquier movimiento repentino en el ambiente para protegerla?!  
  
Su dolor, lo sentía como propio, su sonrisa llenaba plenamente su ser... Ninguna de estas actitudes las demostró jamás ante Kikyou... Quizás, lo que sintió por ella, tan sólo fue una ilusión. Ese sentimiento, que nacía directamente de su corazón, no tenía nada de parecido con lo que experimentó en el pasado...  
  
Tenía que admitirlo: amaba a esa muchacha, y nada haría que cambie ese sentimiento por ella...  
  
Ante ese breve lapso metido en sus pensamientos, regresó a la realidad. Trató de tranquilizar su agitado corazón sin mucho resultado y, por lo menos, calmó ese temblor en su mano. Tragó saliva y apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella. La muchacha ni se inmutó.  
  
1. Eh... ¿Kagome? -preguntó con algo de temor. Temor a que la muchacha  
estuviera deprimida y él fuera el causante. La chica no levantó la  
mirada.  
  
El muchacho algo aturdido volteó a mirar a Miroku, quien, sonriente, le hacía señitas con la mano. Se encontraba sentado en ese pequeño descampado donde lo había dejado. Lo estaba animando a que siguiera intentando, probablemente.  
  
1. Oye... –movió su hombro con suavidad. Nada.  
  
Un segundo después, la chica pareció voltear su rostro al lado opuesto del joven: lo estaba ignorando. El muchacho suspiró resignado.  
  
- Está bien, si no quieres hablar, entiendo perfectamente.  
-Se sentó a su lado en el suelo, mirando la dirección donde estaba  
dirigida la mirada de la adolescente. - Eh... -Volteó a ver a  
Miroku, quien seguía haciéndole señitas- ¿Sabes? Vine aquí porque te  
vi sola y parecías preocupada por algo... ¿Quieres... quieres  
contármelo?- Silencio- Ara (Vaya), comprendo...  
  
Hubo un instante de quietud, únicamente interrumpido por el suave susurrar del viento. A lo lejos, tan sólo perceptible para el sensible oído del hanyou, se escuchó de forma vaga la conversación y las risas de Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede.  
  
1. Kagome –dirigió su mirada a su rostro aún oculto entre sus cabellos  
azabache. No notó su expresión. Sintió algo de angustia, pero logró  
reprimirla, en caso de que ella notara su mirada. Le tomó con dulzura  
una mano y sonrió- No debes preocuparte por nada, porque nos tienes a  
todos y te estaremos apoyando pase lo que pase. Watashi mo (Yo  
también)... Especialmente a ti... mi querida Kagome. –apretó su  
mano, sin lastimarla, tratando de infundirle mediante esto, apoyo y  
confianza.  
  
El muchacho seguía embelesado con la belleza de la joven, que ni notó ni llegó a darse cuenta de que lo había dicho. Estando así, acercó la mano de la muchacha contra su mejilla y después, depositó un beso en ella.  
  
Metros más atrás, un joven monje veía la escena enternecido y a punto de llorar. U  
  
El chico soltó su mano con delicadeza y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. La joven no reaccionaba ante sus caricias. El muchacho empezó a preocuparse. Con suma delicadeza, empezó a apartar la cortina de cabello que cubría su rostro y cayó de bruces.  
  
El monje, extrañado, se acercó hasta quedar junto a la pareja. Y él, en lugar de caer como su compañero, se quedó con una cara de anonadado y con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza...  
  
¡Si la chica había estado dormida todo ese tiempo!  
  
El hanyou estaba sentado en el suelo y tenía una cara digna de verse. Su rostro competía en color con el de su haori. Se veía verdaderamente apenado. Había declarado sus sentimientos a la dueña de su corazón, y ésta ni se había enterado...  
  
El monje consolaba al hanyou dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda, cuando, de manera imprevista, el suelo empezó a estremecerse. Se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas que se aproximaban al lugar. Algunos árboles empezaron a desplomarse delante suyo. Un monstruo se aproximaba.  
  
Ambos se pusieron alertas al instante. El monje con el báculo a su lado y el hanyou desenvainando su poderosa espada. La miko también despertó debido al escándalo producido. Se agachó hacia su mochila y sacó arco y flechas. La exterminadora y el pequeño kitsune llegaron volando en Kirara.  
  
Todos esperaban expectantes la llegada de esa poderosa presencia... Estaba tan sólo a unos metros de distancia... Cuando, así tan rápido como se sintió su llegada, se fue. Esperaron unos segundos, pensando que quizá aparecería y los agarraría desprevenidos. Pero nada más ocurrió.  
  
El muchacho con orejas de perro se fue a inspeccionar enfadado, dando grandes saltos. Revisó detrás de cada arbusto, de cada rama: podría haberse escondido. Después de estar varios minutos allí, regresó junto al resto de sus amigos.  
  
- Y... ¿No encontraste nada? -preguntó la joven miko con  
cara sorprendida.  
  
1. Iie. He revisado muy bien, de eso estoy seguro. Supongo, que ya no  
hay por qué alarmarse... Demo... –se llevó la mano al mentón, en  
posición pensativa.  
  
1. ¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó la bella exterminadora con el pequeño  
sobre su hombro.  
  
1. Lo más extraño de todo -miró a sus amigos con rostro demostrando  
preocupación y duda- es que en todo el lugar que revisé, no hallé ni  
una sola huella del supuesto monstruo.  
  
1. ¡¿Nani?! -el pequeño youkai emitió una voz llena de miedo.  
  
1. Así como lo oyes Shippo. Y, en cuanto a los árboles caídos...  
  
1. ¿Qué sucede con ellos? -preguntó curioso el monje.  
  
1. Pues... La verdad, es que esos árboles se han derrumbado por el  
tiempo, no por ningún monstruo o cosa parecida.  
  
1. ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha? -la voz de la linda sacerdotisa se hizo de  
nuevo presente.  
  
1. ¡Ya dije que sí! ¡¿Qué parte de todo lo que he dicho no has  
entendido?! -preguntó con la voz algo elevada y cansada el hanyou.  
  
1. ¡No soy sorda! ¡No me grites! ¡¿Me entendiste tonto?! -la joven se  
había enfadado y empezaban a aparecerle venitas.  
  
1. Hay no... Éstos ya empezaron de nuevo -dijo Miroku suspirando,  
mientras Sango, Shippo y Kirara negaban con la cabeza, concordando  
con él.- Vamos, chicos, paren de pelear.  
  
1. Los adultos sí que son difíciles de entender... –dijo Shippo  
alejándose un poco de allí.  
  
Se alejó del grupo de jóvenes, con sus manitos en su cabeza. Iba caminando apenas unos pasos, con sus ojitos cerrados, cuando cayó una especie de rayo frente a él.  
  
1. Shippo, ¡Cuidado! -el pequeñuelo escuchó el grito de la linda  
sacerdotisa, quien ya había parado de discutir con el hanyou. Su voz  
estaba llena de pánico.  
  
El pequeño la miró un momento pero no tuvo que estar mucho tiempo así, porque de pronto cayó otro rayo a su costado. Empezó a correr con desesperación. Inició una nueva lluvia de esos rayos, cada vez, de manera más cerca y certera.  
  
El pequeño escuchaba atrás suyo a Inuyasha gritando al vacío que quien fuera que estaba ocasionando eso, se mostrara y no se ocultara como un cobarde. Kagome lanzaba flechas sagradas a los rayos, que se desvanecían al menor contacto con éstas. Así mismo, Sango y Kirara lanzaban, una su boomerang y la otra, una llamarada de fuego, que acababa con los ataques que estaban cada vez más cerca del pequeño.  
  
Shippo se detuvo un momento a tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras se agachaba un poco apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba realmente agotado, pero debía seguir escapando, porque de lo contrario unos de esos ataques lo alcanzaría y luego...  
  
- Shippo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Huye !!!!!!  
  
Demasiado tarde. El pequeño kitsune se quedó atónito mirando como uno de los rayos se acercaba a él a gran velocidad. Lleno de terror, lo único que hizo, fue tratar de cubrirse con sus bracitos del vigoroso ataque y esperar el golpe final...  
  
... Pero no sucedió. Aún lleno de miedo, retiró sus manitos y miró. Pero eso, lo dejó aún más impactado.  
  
Protegiéndolo del certero ataque, se encontraba el monje Miroku, quien se había lanzado, ofreciendo como escudo hacia el pequeño, su propio cuerpo. Todo pareció verse en cámara lenta: el cuerpo del joven monje cayendo, sus amigos llegando a toda carrera y muy preocupados...  
  
Sus amigos estaban alrededor del cuerpo del monje, quien ahora respiraba de forma débil y con mucha dificultad. Los ataques habían cesado de nuevo, de manera repentina y misteriosa. Pero eso ya no importaba: la vida del chico peligraba.  
  
Sango, la bella taiji-ya, se acercó a él presurosa y se sentó a su lado. Recostó la cabeza del monje en su regazo y le acariciaba los cabellos. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y heladas del terror y la angustia . Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Inuyasha y la joven miko estaban a su costado. Kagome buscaba desesperada en su mochila, rogando que encontrara algo que le fuera útil para aquella situación. Shippo se acercó lleno de terror al grupo de jóvenes, quienes no le prestaron demasiada atención. Miraba el cuerpo del joven, con todas las imágenes del suceso ocurrido en su mente, con el remordimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas... Kirara lamía la mano inmóvil del monje.  
  
- ¡Vamos Miroku reacciona! ¡Tú nunca te dejas vencer de forma tan rápida y fácil! ¡¿Me oíste?! -Inuyasha gritaba con los nervios alterados, viendo como la vida del joven suspendía de un hilo. Lo agarró de las ropas, moviéndolo un poco- ¡Anda! ¡Reacciona! Si no nunca te lo perdonaré... –murmuró con la voz ya casi quebrada...  
  
La exterminadora al oír esas palabras empezó a llorar más. No quería que nadie más se fuera de su vida, no quería que nadie más muriera de una manera tan horrible y cruel. No esa persona, a quien, a pesar de esos malos ratos y vergüenzas que le hizo pasar, amaba con todo su corazón.  
  
- Por favor Miroku, -una lágrima cayó en la mejilla del  
monje, cuya respiración se volvía más lenta- tienes que despertar...  
-se agachó más a él y le besó la frente- No me dejes sola...  
  
Ante la sorpresa de todos, el chico levantó su mano con dificultad y abrió los ojos un poco. Estaba muy débil. No tenía heridas, ni emanaba sangre de ningún lado. Sólo se notaban esos signos de los últimos minutos debido a su mortal palidez.  
  
1. Vamos... Sango-chan... No quiero verte llorar. Una sonrisa queda  
mejor en ese lindo rostro -le acarició su mejilla, y bajó la mano  
rápidamente, la cual cayó pesada sobre su pecho.- Sango,  
Koishite´ru... (Estoy enamorado de ti).  
  
Después de eso, cerró sus ojos para no volver abrirlos. Sango se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, descargando todo su dolor ante la pérdida del ser amado. Kagome empezó a llorar también, e Inuyasha la abrazó, tratando de confrontarla.  
  
Él también se sentía devastado: le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo. Se juró a sí mismo que encontraría al culpable de ello, y lo haría pagar con su propia sangre. Pero, aunque lograra ello, no lograría traer devuelta al monje.  
  
1. ¡ Maldita sea! -gritó furioso, ante la impotencia de no saber quien  
era el culpable.  
  
El pequeño, no lloraba. Miraba en shock a todos a su alrededor, aún no podía asimilar bien lo que había pasado. Lleno de furia consigo mismo, empezó a correr, no sabía a donde, pero sólo quería correr y correr. Dejó atrás aquel horrible espectáculo...  
  
.............. Continuará ............................................................................ ........................  
  
Notas de Princess Sheccid:  
  
Konnichiwa mina-san!!!  
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo, subiendo a esta página un proyecto diferente, que en verdad espero sea de su gusto Ésta sería la segunda historia que subo a esta página, claro que la primera es de CardCaptor Sakura. (Amo ambos animes!!!... -)  
  
Esta historia será un SangoMiroku, y un poquito de InuyashaKagome, puesto que adoro ambas parejas ,,.,, Claro que en ésta última, hay cierta sacerdotisa muerta que sobra... ¬¬  
  
Vale, ahora sí me despido. No quiero aburrirlos con más tonterías...  
  
Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Princess Sheccid  
  
P.D. Dejen reviews o sino un mensaje a mi   
  
para saber que tal va quedando, o de lo contrario, lo tomaré  
como que está quedando pésimo.... U.U 


	2. Cap2

"Un fantasma degenerado"

Escrito por Princess Sheccid

_Disclaimer:_

Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas =)

Algunas detalles para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:

------------ = Cambio de escenario

[N.A. : ...] = Notas de la autora

-.............- = Diálogos

- ¨..........¨- = Pensamientos

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ = Frases en japonés

(.............) = Traducción

En fin..................... Espero que disfruten esta historia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segundo Capítulo 

.

.

.

.

.

- Aww... Mi cabeza... –se frotó la cabeza algo aturdido.

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Se encontraba echado en la tierra, pero conforme hablaba, se iba sentando.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? -dijo para sí mismo, mientras trataba de rememorar lo ocurrido- Veamos... Estaba con Inuyasha... él fue a hablar con la señorita Kagome... Vino un ser extraño a atacarnos, que por cierto, cuya presencia desapareció de manera momentánea... La pelea de la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha, de quienes ya no es de asombrarse... Luego la presencia apareció de nuevo, atacó a Shippo... Y lo último, no lo recuerdo bien... –se frotó la sien con desesperación- Vamos... ¿Qué era?

Después de unos segundos, una pequeña luz pareció iluminar su memoria. Chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano en señal de victoria. Abrió los ojos sonriente.

- ¡Aja! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Shippo estaba a punto de recibir el ataque y yo me interpuse en su defensa. El resto, no lo recuerdo muy nítido... –cerró sus ojos nuevamente, tratando de superar esas lagunas. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos, algo asustado- Inuyasha me decía que debía ser fuerte, que debía resistir... La señorita Kagome buscaba algo en su maleta... Sango... ¡Sango! Ella me pidió que no la dejase sola, que no la abandonara... Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dijo aquello? Yo no me marcharía a ningún lugar, no que recuerde... ¿o sí?

Fue entonces, cuando cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño, un pequeñísimo detalle: lo habían herido de muerte con aquel ataque...

_¿Acaso... acaso... a eso se refería Sango e Inuyasha cuando le hablaban? _

**_¡Kuso! _**(¡Demonios!) Entonces, él... él...

Bajó su mirada lentamente hacia su cuerpo, rogando a todos los dioses que no haya ocurrido lo que se estaba imaginando.

_Por eso no debió haber mirado..._

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AH!!!!!!! -emitió un grito de sorpresa que, nadie más que él, pudo oír.

Después de pasado el susto inicial, pero aún con el corazón latiéndole rápido, comenzó a observarse con curiosidad. Levantó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, ahora de un color cerúleo algo transparente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y sus ropas.

El collar de cuentas que siempre usaba no se encontraba en su mano derecha, ¡ni tampoco aquel agujero con el que lo había maldecido Naraku!

Se alegró mucho por ello.

Se puso de pie, complacido ante su descubrimiento. De pronto, detrás de él, apareció una especie de portal que irradiaba una luz muy brillante, casi cegadora. Cubrió sus ojos de manera automática, y espero un momento que bajara el tono de la luz.

Mientras esto sucedía, el joven monje, [Perdón --U] el espíritu del joven monje pareció recordar algo más. Aquel portal se le hacía conocido... era verdad que nunca lo había visto, pero lo había oído nombrar en muchas conversaciones...

No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para recordarlo: era aquel que transportaba el alma o espíritu de las personas fallecidas al paraíso, según la calidad de sus acciones durante la vida terrenal. Sólo podían traspasarlo aquellos espíritus que no dejaban nada pendiente que hacer en la Tierra y aquellos que eran buenos y generosos durante su vida.

Pensó un momento más, y supuso que había dejado todo concluido durante su vida... Avanzó hacia el portal, dispuesto a atravesarlo, cuando éste lo repelió con gran fuerza. El houshi cayó a unos cuantos metros lejos del portal. Todavía algo aturdido por el golpe, se puso inmediatamente de pie.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan pasar? ¡Yo he sido una buena persona durante mi tiempo de vida! ¡No he hecho nada malo, nada digno de castigo! [Creo que este simpático monje ha olvidado tooooooooodas las veces que hizo cosas impropias con las jovencitas de las aldeas, o cuando le tocaba partes de manera desvergonzada a Sango, o cuando...]

El monje, en lugar de seguir reclamando al portal, se puso a meditar acerca de lo ocurrido con el portal. Si él era una buena persona, y por supuesto que lo era [¬.¬U], entonces debió de haberlo cruzado.

Por lo tanto, quedaba la otra opción. Había dejado algo inconcluso en la Tierra.

Primero, supuso que era lo de vengarse de Naraku por haberle impuesto esa maldición a él y a su familia. Pero, pronto se le vino una razón, que él consideró más importante, a la mente.

-------- _Flash back --------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Por favor Miroku, -una lágrima cayó en la mejilla del monje, cuya respiración se volvía más lenta- tienes que despertar... -se agachó más a él y le besó la frente- No me dejes sola...

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el chico levantó su mano con dificultad y abrió los ojos un poco... Tenía una sonrisa trémula en su rostro.

- Vamos... Sango-chan... No quiero verte llorar. Una sonrisa queda mejor en ese lindo rostro -le acarició su mejilla, y bajó la mano rápidamente, la cual cayó pesada sobre su pecho.- Sango, **_Koishite´ru... _**(Estoy enamorado de ti).

Después de eso, cerró sus ojos para no volver abrirlos. Sango se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, descargando todo su dolor ante la pérdida del ser amado...

------- _Fin del flash back -----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miroku se sonrojó un poco ante ese recuerdo.

De manera inconsciente, volteó su mirada hacia atrás. Le sorprendió ver a Inuyasha y Kagome, abrazados, esta última sollozando. No había rastro del pequeño Shippo ni de Kirara.

Más a la derecha, estaba sentada en el suelo Sango, apretando su cuerpo muerto contra sí, como si en eso se le fuera la vida, y llorando de una manera que le lastimaba el corazón.

Era eso. Era eso lo que lo mantenía atado a la Tierra. Aún no era su hora de morir.

De manera rauda, como habiéndole escuchado el pensamiento, el portal se cerró, llevándose consigo la luz cegadora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos Sango-chan -Kagome le tendió la mano a su amiga, secándose con el dorso de la otra mano, las lágrimas aún presente en su rostro.

La aludida no respondió. Mantenía su cabeza gacha y sollozaba abrazada al cuerpo del monje. No podía creer aún este suceso. Estaba impactada, triste, desolada... y enojada consigo por no haber podido hacer nada por salvarlo...

La joven miko, se puso en cuclillas y, con suavidad, le tomó de las manos. Con mucha ternura y comprensión propia de una madre, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estaría siempre allí, dispuesta ayudarla en todo, especialmente en los momentos más dolorosos.

La chica se abrazó a ella también y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. El hanyou miraba la escena dolido, pero con una furia dentro de sí, que sólo acabaría con encontrar al responsable de todo aquello.

- Vamos, Sango-chan -Kagome se puso de pie lentamente, cargando consigo el peso de su amiga, quien parecía ya no poder mantenerse sola en pie. Aún sollozaba.- Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él... –Kagome inhibió con dificultad un sollozo- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

- Excelencia... –murmuró Sango entre suspiros, aún llorosa.

Kagome miró de manera significativa a Inuyasha, quien sólo se acercó en silencio y tomó en brazos a la joven exterminadora con sumo cuidado. Ésta, tenía la mirada perdida en no-sé-qué punto y sus sollozos se iban apagando lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. Estaba acurrucada contra el pecho del hanyou.

- Espérame aquí Kagome, por favor. –dijo el hanyou mientras miraba a la exterminadora y a la miko- La dejaré donde la anciana Kaede, y además le contaré lo ocurrido. Prometo no tardarme. – tomó el estuche de la Tetsusaiga con una mano y se la entregó a Kagome- Esto te protegerá mientras tanto... No es muy fuerte, **_demo_**... –bajó su mirada algo apenado.

- Tranquilo -dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos y le sonreía, dentro de su tristeza, infundiéndole confianza.- Esto me ayudará mucho. Te lo agradezco Inuyasha.

El joven estaba súper sonrojadísimo y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza algo baja. Volteó en dirección a la aldea y se alejó a gran velocidad.

Kagome, mientras tanto, caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte del joven houshi. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, pero con una palidez extrema. Al verlo, sintió de nuevo que su corazón se le encogía de la pena...

_Pobre Sango..._

Ella ya había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su familia, luego, el control de Naraku hacia su hermano Kohaku, y ahora, esto...

Sin poder reprimirlo, empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentó en una roca, al lado del cuerpo del monje. Tomó una mano del chico, la cual estaba muy fría y rígida, acariciándola con el pulgar, llorando. Después, la dejó en su regazo, ahora cubriéndose el rostro, con el llanto cada vez haciéndose más fuerte.

Entonces, sintió algo extraño. Una calidez, que se iba expandiendo. Sus rodillas, donde estaba apoyada la mano del monje, las sintió más tibias. Kagome apartó las manos de su rostro, aún con rastro de lágrimas y miró sorprendida y a la vez extrañada ese suceso.

La mano del houshi, antes de un tono extremadamente pálido ante el detenimiento de la circulación de la sangre por el cuerpo, se coloreaba poco a poco y se llenaba de calor nuevamente. Tomó su mano y sintió su suavidad característica.

La chica miraba atónita lo ocurrido. El rostro del monje adquiría una tonalidad natural, sus labios, antes, de un horrible azulado, se mostraban ahora rosa.

Todos aquellos cambios indicaban la vida misma...

Se acercó algo asustada a su pecho, e inclinó su oído hacia su corazón. Escuchó un momento y allí estaban presentes sus latidos. En su rostro asomó una sonrisa a flor de piel y su alma recobró la paz arrebatada.

Pero algo raro sucedía.

La muchacha se apartó del cuerpo del monje, sorprendida ante que, éste ni siquiera había posado su mano ¨ maldita ¨ en su parte trasera. Es más: ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro. Su respiración se escuchaba lenta, pero apenas perceptible.

_¿Por qué no se había despertado? _

Sus ojos no se habían abierto y su rostro mantenía esa paz...

- ¿Kagome? -el hanyou había vuelto. Se mostraba asombrado ante la muchacha, quien estaba a un lado del monje.

Ésta había levantado su rostro al escuchar su nombre. Ella se levantó de pronto y corrió hacia un hanyou estupefacto. Se abrazó a él con efusión, mientras decía con alegría:

- ¡No está muerto, Inuyasha! -levantó su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa- ¡No está muerto!

- ¿Pero que diablos dices Kagome? ¡Claro que está muerto! ¡Todos lo vimos fallecer! -su voz se tornó dulce ante la mirada dudosa de su amada- Mira, yo también me siento devastado ante su muerte -suspiro triste- **_Demo_**, no lo podemos traer de vuelta a la vida, por más que lo queramos...

-**_ Demo_** Inuyasha... –Kagome mostraba una carita impaciente por contarle.

- ... son las leyes de la vida: tarde o temprano iba a morir, a pesar de que esta manera no fue nada justa...

- **_Demo_**, Inuyasha... –la chica trataba de hacer que calle, aunque sin mucho resultado.

- ... Todos nos sentiremos triste ante su partida, no lo negaré: nada será lo mismo sin él a nuestro lado. Sin embargo –pasó una mano con cariño por la mejilla de la chica, de manera comprensiva. Ésta se sonrojó mucho y bajo la mirada apenada- no debes preocuparte: yo me encargaré de vengar su muerte, ya sea el precio que tenga que pagar, cueste lo que me...

La chica puso una mano en los labios del hanyou, quien recién calló ante su interrupción. La chica mostraba una sonrisa llena de dulzura. El hanyou se sonrojó al máximo y apartó su mirada dorada de sus ojos castaños.

- Escúchame, ¿sí? Por favor, Inuyasha.

La chica le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde su partida con Sango. El hanyou puso una cara celosa y llena de enojo cuando le contó que tomó su mano y la llevó a su regazo, y cuando se agachó hacia él, a escuchar su corazón.

Después de meditar un momento ambos, Inuyasha susurró, pareciese, sin estar muy consciente de lo que decía:

- Tú tienes un poder espiritual muy grande Kagome, el cual te ayuda incluso en las circunstancias más inesperadas, como en ésta... Además de ello tienes muchas cualidades: valentía, solidaridad, eres compasiva, dulce, humilde... en fin, miles de cosas más casi imposible de enumerar... Tu corazón también está lleno de pureza y bondad, y ayudas a las personas que más te necesitan... Tu deseo por verlo de nuevo vivo, casi se ha logrado...

Kagome lo miraba azorada, pero sobre todo atónita... ¿A qué se refería con lo último?

- Inuyasha, ¿por qué dices que mi deseo casi se ha cumplido?

El hanyou volteó a mirarla con sus grandes ojos dorados, de manera seria.

- Has logrado restituir sus funciones vitales con tu poder espiritual -se acercó al muchacho acostado en el suelo, examinándolo en cuclillas, con mucha atención.

- ¡¿**_Nani_**?! -la sacerdotisa la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Que yo hice qué...? ¿Restituí sus funciones vitales? **_Demo_**... ¿cómo?... No lo comprendo...

- La verdad, es que es algo muy difícil de explicar... –ante la cara de no entender nada de la chica, murmuró finalmente- Me lo enseñó Miroku, hace bastante tiempo -suspiró, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando un poco su cabeza.

- Pero, ¿por qué no despierta? ¿Hice algo mal?

Ante la cara todavía triste de la chica, el hanyou se acercó a ella, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la vista baja.

Llegó a su lado, dejando atrás tendido el cuerpo del monje. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

- No has hecho nada mal, Kagome -le tomó las manos y las apretó con cariño, sonriendo. La chica mantenía su vista baja- Al contrario: es grandioso lo que has hecho... –luego su voz se tornó triste. La chica lo miró, algo sorprendida- Pero lo esencial, aunque por más que lo quisieras, no podrás lograrlo: su alma no está dentro del cuerpo. Eso ya dependerá de que si él quiera regresar a la vida, o no. En eso ya no puede intervenir nadie.

Ambos suspiraron. Pasaron segundos así, sin decir nada. El viento soplaba suavemente elevando los cabellos de ambos. El ambiente estaba lleno de tranquilidad como al principio.

- Todo esto ocurrió por esa extraña presencia. –dijo Inuyasha pensativo- ¿No te parece extraño que hayan habido dos ataques este día?

-**_ Hai, soi desu... _**(Sí, cierto...) -la chica lo miró un poco preocupada- El último ha sido el más insólito... Esa presencia que sentimos, era la misma que nos atacó al final. **_Demo_**, especialmente esos ataques estaban dirigidos a Shippo.

- Pero... ¿por qué él? -dijo el hanyou algo frustrado.

- Creo, que porque él estaba más desprotegido, más en desventaja... –hubo un instante de silencio, en el que la chica pareció recordar algo- Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? No lo he visto desde hace bastante rato, no desde que estaba Sango aquí... ¿No ha ido contigo?

**_- Iie._** Dejé a Sango recostada en su futón y le informé a Kaede de lo acontecido... Pensé que estaba contigo...

- Oh, no... ¡Shippo! -Kagome se puso inmediatamente de pie- Se ha asustado con lo acontecido y ha huido... ¡Hay que buscarlo!

- Maldito enano -susurró Inuyasha por lo bajo- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? -el hanyou comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, mientras Kagome gritaba el nombre del pequeño kitsune.

Pero Shippo se encontraba muy lejos de allí, en un lugar en donde no se llegaban a escuchar sus voces...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.............. Continuará ...................................................................................................._

Notas de Princess Sheccid:

Konnichiwa a todos los que estén leyendo esto!!!

Espero que este fic esté agradando a todo el que lo lea (a pesar de no dejar ningún review para confirmarlo ¬¬)

En fin, lo único que pediría es que dejaran reviews... Levanta los ánimos y algunas veces, deja buenas ideas para continuar la historia... (Aunque ya lo tengo casi todo planeado o)

Vale, vale... Allí voy con los agradecimientos:

- Es fic se lo dedico a mi hermana, quien lo leyó primero y le gustó (según me dijo).

- Luego, este segundo capítulo a Mayumi-Minamino, quien fue la primera en dejar review, y espero que no sea la única... Muchas gracias amiga!!!!! ¡ - ¡

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Si quieres dejar algún comentario, felicitación (que ojalá sean más de éstas -), presiona el botoncito allí abajo ¨GO¨ o sino, escribe a mi correo: .

Espero recibir muchos reviews!!! Eso me da ánimos para seguir actualizando...

Ah!!! Algo muy importante (para mí y los fics que suba a la página):

¿Sabe alguien cómo hacer para que salgan las cursivas, negritas, subrayado, etc., etc.? Porque al momento de subir el 1er capítulo a la página, he visto que no ha quedado nada bien para mi gusto (delante de los guiones salía el número 1... ¿?)... Si pudiera alguien a ayudarme a solucionarlo, se lo agradecería de todo corazón.

Sin más.........................................................................................................................................

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Cap3

Un fantasma degenerado

Escrito por Princess Sheccid

_Disclaimer:_

Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas =)

Agradezco a quienes estén leyendo esta historia y más a quienes me han dejado un review! Vamos les sigo animando, a que dejen su opinión sobre esta historia...

De verdad que sus comentarios e ideas me ayudan mucho!!!!!!!

Este capítulo va dedicado a Kyrara-chan, quien me ha dado muchísimos ánimos para subirlo... Domo arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora sí, los detalles que siempre doy para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:

------------ = Cambio de escenario

[N.A. : ...] = Notas de la autora

-.............- = Diálogos

- ¨..........¨- = Pensamientos

[ ] = Alguna cosa que explicar

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ = Frases en japonés

(.............) = Traducción

En fin..................... Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tercer Capítulo 

Miraba sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Se encontraba en ese momento apoyado en el árbol sagrado, en el cual había permanecido sellado Inuyasha durante cincuenta años. Era realmente majestuoso...

Y brindaba una sombra fresca ante el calor irradiado por el sol.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar. Quizá algunos minutos, quizás, algunas horas... Eso ya no lo sabía. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Lo único de lo que estaba consciente, era que estaba allí, sentado como un cobarde, como un perfecto tonto, por no haber podido evadir un simple ataque. Era por ello, que uno de sus mejores amigos había tenido que sacrificar su vida por la de él.

_Miroku..._

Golpeó con su pequeño puño el suelo, sintiendo las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia recorrer su rostro.

_¿Cómo era posible que se haya detenido a descansar en ese momento? _

Empezó a llorar de nuevo, cubriendo su carita con sus manos. Se sentía el real culpable de todo lo sucedido. Era seguro que sus amigos estarían furiosos con él y lo echarían del grupo.

- Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, _Miroku_... –sollozó el pequeñuelo- Lo siento tanto... **_Demo... _** –apretó sus ojitos con fuerza, lleno de furia- aunque me disculpe, no lo podré traer de nuevo a la vida...

Empezó a llorar, lleno de angustia y pena. Se acurrucó más contra el árbol y abrazó sus piernas, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas. Sus lágrimas mojaban su vestimenta, pero no le importaba. Ya nada de eso le importaba.

Era su culpa, el que uno de sus mejores amigos haya muerto. Nunca se lo perdonaría, ni él ni ninguno de los otros. Era mejor que se alejase del grupo: lo único que hacía él era atraer las desgracias, ser golpeado por Inuyasha [Le daba de coscorrones cuando lo sacaba de quicio], ser una carga para Kagome...

No sabía nada más que dar problemas a los de su entorno... Tomó esa decisión, que no le agradaba para nada, pero que era lo mejor para todos los demás.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando escuchó algo familiar a su lado. Apartó las manitos de su rostro acongojado y volteó la mirada hacia el dueño del soniquete. Se sorprendió mucho.

- ¡Kirara! ¡Eres tú! -la gatita maulló ante el sonido de su nombre, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos rubí.- ¿Qué pasa Kirara? ¿Por qué has venido?

Ante aquella pregunta, la gatita mordió una parte de su traje y lo empezó a jalar, hacia la dirección por donde había llegado.

Shippo vio sus intenciones y se apartó de una manera un poco brusca de ella, algo enojado. La gatita se quedó sentada en su lugar, mirándolo sin lugar a duda, con una expresión de profunda extrañeza.

- ¡No Kirara! ¡No voy a regresar con ellos! Ya les he causado bastante daño... –susurró.

Empezó a sollozar de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro y sentándose de golpe en el suelo. La gatita lo miró y se acercó con lentitud, tratando de no recibir una respuesta violenta por parte de él. Una vez a su lado, se sentó junto a él y lo observó llorar...

¡ Tan sólo era un pequeño, por **Kami**, y ya le había tocado enfrentar una difícil prueba desde que perdió a sus padres!

Era verdad que Inuyasha y Kagome prácticamente habían ocupado el lugar de sus padres perdidos, pero el dolor siempre queda allí, en algún resquicio del corazón...

Ahora cargaba con la culpa de la muerte del joven monje... Estaba sufriendo mucho...

La gatita maulló. Shippo la quedó observando. Ésta, como muestra de consuelo y, seguro apoyo, le lamía la mano. En verdad, ésta quería que regresara de nuevo con el grupo y además, le daba a entender con su arrumaco de que, como ella, el resto no le guardaría ningún rencor.

Shippo le acarició la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento ante su gesto, pero aún estaba indeciso si debía irse y alejarse de sus amigos...

Estaba muy aburrido desde hacía bastante rato.

Nadie lo podía ver ni oír. Había intentado hacerle señas y hablarle a Inuyasha, pero éste ni se había inmutado. Había pasado las manos por su rostro, pero él seguía en sus cavilaciones, sin hacer menor movimiento.

Igual había sucedido con Kagome, quien había parecido darse cuenta de su presencia por su andar hacia donde estaba él. Miroku se emocionó mucho, porque pensó que con ello había encontrado una nueva forma de comunicárseles, pero sólo se había acercado para recoger la ropa limpia de los cordeles.

Suspiró una vez más, algo vencido.

Hacía unas horas les había escuchado que Sango se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, descansando. Que se encontraba desecha con lo acontecido. Él se preocupó mucho y fue a verla.

No fue necesario abrir la puerta, porque con toda facilidad podía atravesar las paredes. Ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida. O mejor dicho, de muerte...

La halló recostada en su futón, durmiendo. Sus ojos se encontraban algo hinchados y en sus mejillas había rastro de lágrimas. Se le encogió el corazón al verla así. Le escuchó sollozar y pronunciar su nombre entre sueños, luego volvió a tranquilizarse.

El suceso la había afectado notablemente, más que al resto de sus compañeros de viaje.

A los demás sólo los había notado muy tristes, pero a ella...

Despacio, como si pudiera haber sido escuchado, se acercó a ella y le besó una mejilla. Ella se movió un poco, entre sueños, pero nada más que eso. Se separó y, mirándola una vez más con ternura, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al exterior.

Necesitaba meditar alguna manera de cómo poder regresar a su cuerpo. Y aquello requería paz y silencio para poder encontrar una buena solución a ese problema.

- ¡¡¡¡ Excelencia!!!! -la muchacha se levantó sobresaltada y con los ojos castaños muy abiertos.

Gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro y su respiración era agitada. Poco a poco, el ritmo de sus latidos volvían a normalizarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tomando una bocanada de aire. Luego, la otra mano se la llevó a la mejilla.

Juraba que había sentido algo, una especie de frío en su mejilla...

_¿ O tan sólo había sido su imaginación?..._

El fantasma del joven monje, se dirigió al bosque.

La paz de la naturaleza le ayudaría a relajarse de las tensiones y olvidar por un momento lo ocurrido. Apreció la belleza del paisaje, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se maravilló ante lo frondoso del bosque y la variedad de plantas que allí se podían encontrar. Era algo que nunca había tenido tiempo de contemplar, debido a los constantes viajes en busca y recolección de los fragmentos de la **_Shikon no Tama._**

Iba en aquellas cavilaciones, cuando estuvo cerca del pozo que conectaba ambas épocas: aquella y la del futuro. Sonrió para sí mismo. Gracias a éste, habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a Kagome...

Se encontraba preguntando cuándo Inuyasha dejaría de una vez su estúpido orgullo y le confesaría sus sentimientos a la **_miko, _**cuando escuchó una voz no muy lejos de allí. Intrigado, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía.

Era el claro donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado, lugar en el que el **_hanyou_** había permanecido sellado por la flecha de una sacerdotisa llena de rencor y odio.

Estando allí, se sorprendió.

Se encontraba el pequeño Shippo junto a Kirara. Éste con cara triste y a la vez enojada, le decía al animalito que no regresaría con los demás, que ya les había causado mucho daño...

El monje, comprendiendo sus palabras, se acercó más a ellos. En ese momento el pequeño lloraba, cubriendo su rostro, mientras la gatita lo miraba. Luego, ésta le lamía una mano, tratando de calmar su llanto. Ahora el zorrito le acariciaba la cabeza, sonriendo dentro de su tristeza.

El monje, olvidando su estado de ser espiritual o de que nadie podía verle ni oírle, le dijo, tratando de infundirle ánimos:

- Tranquilo Shippo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Si me lastimaron, fue error mío. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, con tal de que tú estés a salvo... ¿Comprendes? No debes sentirte mal por ello.

De pronto, el **_kitsune_**, quien había estado con la cabeza gacha, la levantó aterrado. Su cuerpito temblaba como loco. Había agarrado a Kirara y la apretaba contra sí.

- ¡¿Quién está allí?! -miró a su alrededor, buscando inútilmente con la mirada.

La pequeña gatita erizó el pelo de su lomo y se separó de él, saltando al suelo cubierto de hojas secas. Se transformó en aquella gata gigante, que solía transportar a Sango en los viajes. Ocultó al pequeñuelo tras de sí, de forma protectora.

- ¡Vamos! -su voz temblaba, pero trataba de mantenerla firme- Salga de allí quien quiera que sea... –empezó a gemir- ¿Por qué imitas la voz de Miroku? -se frotó con una manita las lágrimas tratando de mantener la compostura- ¿No es suficiente con el que yo me aparte del grupo? -por último, gritó enojado, mientras las lágrimas bajaban copiosamente por su rostro- ¡Ya tengo bastante con saber que fue mi culpa de que haya muerto!

Empezó a correr adentrándose cada vez más al bosque. Kirara volvió a transformarse en aquella dulce gatita, gruñó una vez más hacia donde había provenido la voz y echó a correr detrás del zorrito.

Miroku no perdió un segundo. Comenzó a correr también detrás de Shippo, quien iba tan sólo unos metros más adelante, llorando aún.

El pequeño había preguntado hacia donde estaba él, por qué imitaba la voz del fallecido...

¡Entonces era probable de que si pudiese oír su voz, que pudiese ayudarle!

Con los ánimos renovados, el joven empezó a correr con mayor rapidez. Algo que no fue muy necesario, ya que el **_kitsune_** tropezó con una rama que sobresalía de un árbol y cayó al suelo. Parando un poco su corrida, se acercó a él, quien aún estaba en la tierra, lleno de polvo y sollozando. No se había movido ni un poquito de su posición.

Se acercó a él con sigilo y procuró no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y puso la mano sobre el hombro del pequeño zorrito.

La gatita dirigía su mirada hacia un lado de Shippo, como si supiera con exactitud de que el joven monje se encontraba allí. Meneó sus colitas [ Puesto que Kirara es una gata de dos colas ­] e inclinó su cabecita hacia un lado. Emitió un maullido.

Parecía haberlo reconocido.

El zorrito levantó su mirada, dejando de llorar. Miró al vacío, puesto que él no podía ver al monje. Se sentó en el suelo, todavía con su mirada fija en ese lugar. La mano de Miroku había permanecido en su lugar, con la esperanza de que él pudiera sentirle.

En verdad, él sí había sentido un frío, cierto peso en su hombro. Shippo se encontraba algo sorprendido. Sólo una persona le ponía la mano en el hombro de esa manera, tan paternal, cuando se encontraba triste o asustado.

- ¿Miroku? -sus ojitos trataban de verlo, aunque sabía que sería inútil intentarlo- ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?

El muchacho no cabía en sí de felicidad. Por fin alguien había podido oírlo.

**_- Hai, _** Shippo, soy yo. **_Summimasen, _**por asustarte hace un momento. En verdad yo no quería... De veras lo siento.

El muchacho lo cubrió con sus brazos de forma protectora. El pequeño sintió cierto frío envolverlo. Entendió que el joven lo había abrazado. Con ello se puso triste de nuevo.

- Yo... Lo siento mucho Miroku. ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! -el pequeño apretaba su ropa con fuerza, con la mirada baja.

- Ya... ya... tranquilo. Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por ello. –le miró con simpatía- En verdad, es algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que supongo disfrutaré mientras dure... Será estupendo... –ciertos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír con satisfacción...

- Ojalá me equivoque, pero con lo que me acabas decir, me estás dando a entender que ya hiciste planes para con tu nuevo estado... –el pequeño ¨ miraba ¨ hacia donde estaba el fantasma, quien se rascaba la barbilla con ilusión.

- Eso y quizás más Shippo... –sonrisa algo lujuriosa. Cambió el tema ante la mirada del pequeño y cierta gatita- Eh... –tosió, tratando de que olvidaran lo dicho- Bueno, escúchame Shippo... Tienes que ayudarme a volver a mi cuerpo. Aunque me agrade estar así, tengo deseos de regresar con ustedes...

- ¡Claro que te ayudaré Miroku! ¡Será un gusto! -volteó a mirar a la gatita- ¿Y tú también, verdad Kirara?

La gatita asintió con su cabecita, dando a entender que estaba con ellos.

- Muchas gracias Shippo. Intenté hablar con los otros, pero al parecer, tú junto con Kirara son los únicos que pueden oírme... **_Demo, _**su ayuda me será muy necesaria para lograrlo. ¿Están conmigo?

- Sí, señor -Shippo adoptó una graciosa pose militar, llevándose una mano a la sien.

- Muy bien -sonrió Miroku ante el acto de Shippo- Entonces, creo que será todo por ahora, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo Miroku. –asintió el zorrito. Luego preguntó preocupado- Pero, ¿tú adonde te irás?

- Descuida, no estaré muy lejos de ustedes... Y te mantendré al corriente si es que llego a avanzar en algo con esto. No te preocupes por ello... –estaba avanzando ya para irse, cuando recordó algo- Eh... Shippo...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Miroku? -preguntó el pequeñín con curiosidad

- Te pediría, por favor, que regresaras con los chicos. El bosque es muy peligroso para pequeños como tú... ¿Entiendes?

**_- Demo_**, Miroku... ¿Cómo supiste que no quería regresar con ellos? -dijo el zorrito bajando la mirada al suelo. Lo habían descubierto.

- Te oí hace unos minutos. Perdona... –volvió a alzar el tono de su voz- Sin embargo, espero que acates lo que te he dicho. Todo esto es por tu seguridad.

- Está bien Miroku, iré con ellos.

- ¡Ah, sí! Olvidaba lo más importante: no le comentases nada de esto a Inuyasha o a Kagome, ¿Queda claro? Es mejor que nadie sepa todavía que he hablado contigo... Yo ya te avisaré cuando puedas decirles...

- ¿Por qué Miroku?

El joven monje comenzó a alejarse. Su voz, que se iba perdiendo, sonaba algo triste y melancólica.

- Porque sino ellos se lo dirían a Sango, y ya no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa... –dijo finalmente un poco más alegre- Bueno... ¡Hasta entonces, Shippo! –la gatita maulló algo molesta- Disculpa... ¡Adiós Kirara!

Y así el monje desapareció. Y dejó a un lindo **_kitsune_** con el corazón alegre y con nuevas esperanzas de poder volver a su amigo...

.......... _Continuará .............................................................................................................._

Notas de Princess Sheccid:

Konnichiwa, mina-san!!!!

Cómo están???

Aquí yo estoy atareada con mis adorados exámenes ¬¬, pero me estoy un tiempo y subo este nuevo capítulo...

Bueno, no diré mucho, ya que el tiempo ahora no alcanza para nada... U.U Ni siquiera para hacer una despedida decente...

En fin, he aquí algunas aclaraciones del capítulo 3:

Según tengo entendido, los gatos y los perros pueden ver a los fantasmas o espectros... Entonces... ¿Por qué Kirara no podría? U

Y en cuanto a Inuyasha... extrañamente no podía sentir su presencia... ¿Por qué será? Sigan leyendo que tengo una que otra sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo ­

Mmm... Creo que no se me ha pasado nada sin explicar... Pero, por si las dudas, dejen reviews, que encantada estaré en responderles... =)

Por último: Sonará chantajista, pero sólo he recibido 2 reviews (que agradezco profundamente a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarlo ;-; ), y de verdad necesito saber si es que lo están leyendo, porque de lo contrario, dejaré la historia hasta allí (sólo enviaría la continuación a quien me lo solicitara).

Así que espero sus opiniones.... Matta ne!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Un fantasma degenerado

Escrito por Princess Sheccid

_Disclaimer:_

Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas )

Algunas detalles para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:

------------ Cambio de escenario

N.A. : ... Notas de la autora

-.............- Diálogos

- ¨..........¨- Pensamientos

Alguna cosa que explicar

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ Frases en japonés

(.............) Traducción

Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo cuatro:

El fantasma del joven **_houshi_** regresó contento de su plática con el pequeño **_kitsune_**. Por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien podía hablar y alguien que podía ayudarle. Había solucionado una pequeñísima parte de su problema, que era algo al menos.

Caminó en dirección a la aldea, esquivando árboles y arbustos, como si hubiera olvidado su condición actual. Estaba ya cerca de la aldea, cuando recordó algo de vital importancia...

_¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo?_

Según recordaba, éste se había quedado tendido en un claro, cerca a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede... Allí lo habían dejado los muchachos cuando se retiraron.

Se habían olvidado de él en ese lugar.

Pequeñas venitas de enojo y coraje empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

_¿ Cómo era posible que hubiesen olvidado su cuerpo allí? ¡Algún monstruo lo encontraría y se lo comería!_

Esto último lo dejó aterrado.

_¿Cómo podría regresar a su cuerpo si es que éste hubiera sido devorado por algún demonio hambriento?_

Con el corazón en un puño, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar del incidente. Al imaginarse siendo devorado en ese mismo instante por alguien, aceleró el paso. Lejos, ya podía distinguir el claro, pero no podía diferenciar alguna silueta en el suelo.

Llegó allá sin oxígeno ¨ literalmente¨ . Tratando de tomar gran cantidad de aire a bocanadas, se acercó al lugar en donde hacía unos momentos yacía tendido. Lo reconoció rápido, puesto que se sentía en el ambiente la presencia espiritual de Kagome.

Aún estando en condición de fantasma, podía sentir las esencias, ya sean buenas o malas. Era algo razonable, pues cuando aún estaba vivo era un monje de grandes poderes y, al pasar a estado, no los había perdido.

Se agachó hacia donde la hierba estaba algo aplastada y llana. Allí había estado su cuerpo hace unos momentos; de ello estaba seguro.

Pasó su mano estirada por alrededor de aquel sitio. Era verdad: los chicos habían estado hace un instante en ese lugar. Pero no sintió ninguna presencia maligna.

Bajó la mano, suspirando de alivio. No había aparecido ningún monstruo durante ese lapso. Por lo tanto, sus amigos se habían llevado el cuerpo del joven monje.

Entonces no había ningún peligro. Podía sentir su cuerpo seguro al lado de ellos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hay que cremarlo. -dijo un poco cansado, pero molesto.

- Pero... ¿por qué Inuyasha? -dijo Kagome algo indecisa.

Desde hace pocas horas habían recogido el cuerpo de su amigo del lugar y lo habían llevado a la casa de la anciana Kaede. En ese momento estaban decidiendo qué hacer con él.

- Su cuerpo está en buenas condiciones, y puede que... quizás...

- ¡¿Que haga qué cosa?! -preguntó el **_hanyou _**con suspicacia, alzando una ceja.

- Pues... ¡qué regrese! Que pueda volver el alma a su cuerpo, me refiero. ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? Es decir... –dijo ante la cara de fastidio del chico- Su cuerpo, como dices tú, tiene todas sus funciones vitales y eso...

- La verdad... No creo que eso ocurra Kagome. –ante la mirada asombrada de la chica, finalizó- No he sentido su presencia espiritual cerca de la aldea, ni por el bosque... –se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. Susurró- Quizás no quiera regresar o ya haya cruzado ese portal que separa ambos mundos...

- No digas eso Inuyasha... –la chica lo miró con ojos tristes. Se acercó más a él y le tomó de la mano, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del **_hanyou. _**Éste se sonrojó de manera muy notoria- Yo tengo la esperanza de que sí va a volver.

- Pero...

- Es sólo una corazonada. –le sonrió con cariño- Ya verás que sí regresará.

- Bueno... yo... –apartó la cara sonrojada hacia otro lado, tratando de evadir su mirada. Apretó la mano de ella. Suspiró derrotado- Está bien. Esperaremos un poco a ver si es que vuelve.

**_- ¡ Domo arigatou, Inuyasha! _**-la chica saltó a abrazarlo. El chico trató de mantener su trato indiferente con ella, pero no lo logró mucho, debido a su rostro escarlata y encendido.

**_- ¡Feh! _**-soltó su mano y cruzose de brazos- Te advierto que no debes hacerte muchas ilusiones, porque no he sentido su presencia. ¡Y sólo esperaremos dos semanas! ¿Me entendiste?

La chica se separó de él algo aturdida, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos almendrados.

_¡¿ Dos semanas?!_

Se llevó la mano a la boca, abierta por el asombro.

¿ Y si ese tiempo no era el suficiente para que pudiera regresar? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría?

Cremarían su cuerpo al cabo de dos semanas. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que apretaban con fuerza su falda.

_Ojalá no demorase en regresar..._

- ¨ **_Onegai..._** Regresa pronto, monje Miroku... ¨

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación contigua, una muchacha se separaba del muro de madera asombrada.

Se había despertado tan sólo hace unos minutos, debido al ruido que había afuera. Pero aquello le había bastado para escuchar casi toda la conversación de sus dos amigos.

_¡El monje Miroku no estaba muerto!_

Bueno...

Quizás sí lo estaba, pero, al menos conservaba sus funciones vitales. Algo así, había entendido de aquella conversación. Pero, algo allí no estaba conforme con lo sucedido.

Sango se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pensativa.

_¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¡Juraba que él había muerto en su regazo!_

Decidió preguntarle a Kagome después. Tenían muchas cosas que explicar...

Aunque su alma no había regresado al cuerpo, según la joven sacerdotisa, era cuestión de poco tiempo para que regresase, eso esperaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría. Se las apartó con la mano, sintiendo una gran paz y gozo internos.

¡_Él podría regresar! ¡Lo volvería a ver!_

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Estaba sonrojada.

Era extraño, pero ya se había acostumbrado un poco a aquella acción por parte de su cuerpo. Siempre le sucedía cuando escuchaba hablar al chico, cuando él solía dirigirse a ella con una gran sonrisa... Pero también cuando escuchaba que hablaban de él.

_A sus diecisiete años, se había enamorado del joven monje. _

Había pasado un año mas o menos, desde que lo conoció y había comenzado su recorrido en busca del malvado Naraku y los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Poco a poco había comenzado a sentirse atraída hacia él, casi sin darse cuenta.

A pesar de ser una persona completamente pervertida, algo que la hacía enojar mucho y golpearlo a veces, lo quería mucho, aún así con todos sus defectos... Y vaya que lo quería!!!! XD

No quiso aceptar que estaba enamorada de él, cuando Kagome le hacía insinuaciones un ¨ poco ¨ directas acerca de él, o cuando le daba empujoncitos de manera sencilla para acercársele.

Ni tampoco cuando, la viejecita a quien ayudaron con el exterminio de la cabeza del ogro Véase en la lista de capítulos de Inuyasha le averiguó su secreto y se lo dijo, además de que le lanzaba indirectas, diciéndole del monje pervertido que estaba en aquel lugar con la princesa, los dos solos...

Apretó el puño llena de enojo cuando recordó esto.

¡_Ese maldito houshi pervertido!_

Pero también se mostró muy comprensivo con el muchacho que quería comprometerse con ella. Y les deseó mucha felicidad para cuando estuviesen casados!!!

Aunque, también estuvo coqueteando con las chicas del palacio...

Venitas de puro enojo aparecieron en su cabeza.

_¡Ojalá no estuviera haciendo cosas depravadas mientras durara su estado, o sino ya vería!_

Suspiró, aún un poco enfurecida. Era mejor olvidar ello y dirigirse a lo principal.

Había escuchado claramente a Inuyasha que cremarían su cuerpo al cabo de dos semanas. Sintió temor al pensar que el tiempo dado no fuese suficiente...

Pero... Debía tener fe en el monje, quien siempre había sabido salir de situaciones complicadas y riesgosas. Quizá, ésta era la mayor prueba para demostrar, su fuerza y valentía.

Apoyó la mano en su mejilla, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

Era un hombre fuerte, valiente, apuesto...

**¡ Kuso ! **Otra vez ese bendito sonrojo...

Suspiró, tratando de calmar su alborotado corazón.

_Debía concentrarse._

Ahora tenía el deber de cuidar el cuerpo del zagal monje, mientras durase su ausencia, para que su alma regresara sin complicaciones.

_Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él..._

Y si había hecho algo lujurioso durante su estado de espíritu... Ya tendría alistado su boomerang para aquella ocasión...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño Shippo se dirigió junto con Kirara a la aldea. El alma del joven monje le había convencido de su inocencia y le había insistido mucho en aquella corta plática, que debía regresar con los demás.

Así lo haría. No haría que por un capricho de niño, su sacrificio fuera en vano.

En ese momento estaba montado en el lomo de Kirara, volando por los cielos. Al principio del recorrido, había caminado un buen trecho, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el cansancio comenzaba a manifestarse en su rostro.

_¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de recorrer tal distancia?! ¡Eran como tres kilómetros de allí a la aldea!_

Era notorio de cómo el miedo y la furia infunden fuerzas sobrehumanas en momentos críticos. Especialmente en aquel zorrito, que casi siempre se quejaba de los largos recorridos que tenía que hacer cuando Inuyasha los dirigía.

Ya caía el atardecer cuando divisaron la aldea.

_¿Tanto se habían demorado?_

Kirara comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del vuelo y a descender. Unos segundos después, ya estaban en tierra firme.

Shippo dio un brinco de su lomo, y Kirara volvió a ser la linda gatita de ojos rubí. El **_kitsune_** acarició su barbilla con cariño y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron con sigilo a la oscura cabaña, que más bien parecía desierta. Pero no lo estaba. Unas voces se escuchaban del lado de la otra habitación. Además de que una débil luz, probablemente de una lámpara, se colaba por una rendija.

Sin hacer el mayor ruido, se dirigieron en puntillas a la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones.

Shippo levantó con cuidado la esterilla. Miró en su interior con una cara de verdadero arrepentimiento por su desaparición. Tres pares de ojos lo quedaron observando en silencio. Cuando de pronto...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SHIPPO!!!!!!! -Kagome corrió a abrazarlo y se puso a su altura en el momento que llegaba a rodearlo con sus brazos.

Lo apretó mucho contra sí. Estaba casi llorando.

- Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo... Te tardaste demasiado.

- Yo... yo... lo siento mucho Kagome -escuchó un sonoro ¨ Hem, hem ¨ atrás de ellos- ...y siento mucho haberlos preocupados a todos... –bajó la mirada apenado- **_Datte... _**(Es que...) yo...

- Descuida, **_wakari mashita_** (yo entiendo) -Kagome le sonrió con ternura- Es sólo que eres tan pequeño, y estabas sólo en el bosque... Te pudo haber ocurrido algo.

- **_Hai, _**lo sé. Es lo mismo que me dijo Mir... –sintió una mordida en su pierna. Bajó la mirada asustado y se encontró con los ojos de Kirara, que lo miraban peligrosamente. Él captó rápido la indirecta y cayó en cuenta de su error. Se rascó la cabeza nervioso- **_Eetto..._** jeje -todos lo miraban con sospecha- eh, ¿qué me decías Kagome-chan?

- ¿ Quién te dijo aquello Shippo? ¿Eso del peligro que corrías estando sólo en el bosque?

- ¨ Uy, metí la pata ¨ -miró los ojos inquisidores de Kagome- ¨ y bien al fondo. ¨ Eh... yo... –una respuesta rápida se le vino a la mente- Un señor que pasaba por allí... –pensó que su respuesta no había sido muy creíble, mientras miles de gotitas de sudor frío resbalaban de su nuca- un desconocido.

- ¡Ah! Yo sólo te preguntaba quién era para agradecerle su buen consejo.

Shippo cayó de espaldas.

**_- Demo, _**si fue un viajero cualquiera, como tú dices Shippo, ¿por qué estabas tan nervioso? -preguntó Inuyasha con un toque de sarcástico en su mirada.

- Inuyasha... –canturreó una chica.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Kagome? -preguntó el aludido irritado.

- ¡_Osuwari_!

¡PLUM! **_Hanyou_** estampado en el suelo de madera.

- ¨ ¡Uff! De la que me salvé... ¨ -suspiró el zorrito

Un chico estampado en el suelo, reclamó molesto.

- ¡EY! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La bella muchacha se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído, prestando atención de que nadie advirtiera lo que decía. En ese instante, Sango puso a la gatita sobre sus rodillas y jugaba con ella. La exterminadora notó la clara mirada de su amiga y llamó también a Shippo.

- De verdad lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero era lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Y... en parte, te lo merecías por ser tan arrogante -terminó la chica con los brazos cruzados.

El **_hanyou_** la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, ya ahora sentado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

- Sé muy bien que Shippo no me ha dicho la verdad, porque como tú, lo he notado en su forma de actuar. –viendo al chico a punto de reclamar, continuó- Ya ha pasado por muchas cosas hoy y en verdad ha de sentirse fatigado... Cuando le preguntaste del por qué de su nerviosismo, sólo hiciste que empezara a angustiarse más... ¿No crees que es suficiente con que tenga que saber que su amigo murió por protegerlo?

- Bueno, yo... -bajó la mirada- Tienes razón. En verdad lo siento.

- Está bien -le sonrió con afecto. Dirigiéndose al resto- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que cenemos.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la pequeña fogata que habían hecho. Era delicioso ese calor que contrastaba con el frío del atardecer.

Inuyasha salió un momento de la cabaña y segundos más tarde, entró cargado de madera. Sango, con una varilla, movía los leños que mantenían con vida al fuego. Kagome buscó el ramen en su mochila y luego lo calentó en una pequeña olla. Una vez servido, ella empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes Shippou?

El aludido, que se mantenía silencioso mirando su plato, volteó su atención a la sacerdotisa.

- Te estuvimos buscando -la chica tenía la mirada en sus manos, pero sonreía- En verdad, nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

El pequeño sintió un brinco en su interior. Algo inexplicable, que sintió en su corazón...

_¿Ellos se habían preocupado por él, a pesar de lo que había hecho?_

- Pero decidimos que era mejor dejarte solo... Fueron muchas cosas para un solo día y suponíamos que en verdad tenías hecha un lío la cabeza.

Shippou bajó de nuevo, la mirada. De nuevo ese remordimiento...

No. No se pondría a llorar de nuevo. Estaba bien hace un rato, pero ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Muchachos, en verdad lo siento. –bajó su cabeza, mirando sus rodillas- Ha sido mi culpa el que Miroku haya muerto...

Los chicos lo vieron apenados. El pequeño se sentía en verdad culpable.

- Nosotros no te culpamos de nada Shippou. –todos voltearon sorprendidos. Inuyasha estaba sentado en su típica pose, con los párpados cerrados.- Lo que pasó, ya está hecho. No te debes estar lamentando a cada momento. Además, Miroku va a regresar.- abrió los párpados, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes ojos dorados.- Gracias a Kagome, su cuerpo ha recuperado sus funciones vitales. Sólo el alma debe regresar a su cuerpo, de ese modo todo estará solucionado. Así, que es mejor que no pierdas tiempo preocupándote por pequeñeces.

El pequeño miraba sorprendido al hanyou, al igual que los demás.

_¿Ese en verdad era Inuyasha o alguien se había escabullido en la habitación y había tomado su lugar?_

Kagome lo miraba con gran dulzura expresada en sus ojos. Inuyasha a veces sin proponérselo, se llevaba las tristezas y preocupaciones con sus palabras.

- ¿Sabes Inuyasha? -dijo Shippou aún con sorpresa en sus ojitos turquesa- A veces dices cosas muy inteligentes. –luego se cruzó de brazos como meditando. En una voz muy baja, para sí dijo- Pero la mayoría del tiempo te comportas como una bestia.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE ENANO? -el chico tenía muchas venitas en su cabeza y lo miraba amenazador con el puño en alto.

- ¡AY! ¡ Olvidé que tenía poderes característicos de las bestias!

- ¡Ya verás Shippou!

De esa manera comenzó una persecución, que fue detenida por un ¨**_osuwari ¨ _**de Kagome. Sango miraba un poco perpleja la escena,****con una linda gatita sobre sus rodillas. Un ruido fuerte de golpe y un quejido de Inuyasha no se tardaron en escuchar.

_¡ Hay cosas que nunca cambian...!_

.......... _Continuará .............................................................................................................._

Notas de Princess Sheccid:

Konnichiwa, mina-san!!!!

Cómo están???

Sé que me he tardado una eternidad para subir un nuevo capítulo, y en verdad lo siento mucho, pero... ¿Saben qué es quedarse sin ideas para continuar una historia? O.O

Yo lo he vivido, y es realmente frustrante Y.Y Además, fue gracias a una personita por la que subí este capítulo (SÍ!!!!!!! Me refiero a ti querida Mayumi, me diste muchisísimos ánimos para seguir!! Gracias amiga por tu bello mensaje! - Ah! Quiero decirte además que tus fics están muy buenos ) )

En fin, agradezco a todos los que estén leyendo esta locura mía, que con sólo saber que alguien lo lee, me pone muy feliz.

Ahora sí....

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.D.

Han visto los nuevos capítulos de Inuyasha por Cartoon Network?? Están BUENÍSIMOS!!

Por fin, ese bendito canal ha hecho algo inteligente!! Y ese de Kagome e Inuyasha, donde parecía que Inuyasha había muerto por las dinamitas de Renkotsu? Y ese de Sango y Miroku??

Yo he llorado con esos capítulos!!!!!!!! Y muy pronto ocurrirá un hecho que abrirá camino el camino de Kagome hacia Inuyasha... No les adelanto más U


	5. Cap5

Un fantasma degenerado

Escrito por Princess Sheccid

_Disclaimer:_

Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas )

Algunas detalles para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:

------------ Cambio de escenario

N.A. : ... Notas de la autora

-.............- Diálogos

- ¨..........¨- Pensamientos

Alguna cosa que explicar

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ Frases en japonés

(.............) Traducción

Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

Capítulo cinco: 

El espíritu del joven monje volvió a suspirar. Miró a su alrededor y otro suspiro volvió a escaparse de sus labios. ¡Era inevitable! ¡Desde hacía bastante tiempo estaba allí, en medio del bosque, sentado, completamente aburrido!

Había estado durante mucho tiempo pensando que podía hacer para poder regresar a su cuerpo, pero, por más que lo meditaba, no se le ocurría ninguna solución razonable. Era verdad que había intentado introducirse en su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón extraña e incomprensible para él, no había podido.

Y el motivo era que, apenas al tratar de acercarse, había aparecido un poderoso campo de energía que lo había repelido con mucha fuerza. Era imposible acercase a su cuerpo sin recibir algún daño. Después de muchos intentos, había desistido.

Tenía que encontrar algún otro método.

Reclinó su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando el césped, muy fastidiado. Luego, el firmamento. Tenues tonos pasteles comenzaban a reflejarse en el cielo, cosa que anunciaba que el amanecer estaba próximo.

_¡Había pasado ya un día!_

Decidió relajarse tan sólo un momento. Apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que se alzaba detrás de él. Una mueca de sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

Era gracioso. Hace tan sólo unas pocas horas no podía recostarse en aquel árbol, ya que si intentaba reclinarse, era como si hubiera apoyado en la nada. Se dio de bruces en el suelo. Por fin había podido (ni él sabía cómo) encontrar algo así como una manera de no traspasar los objetos.

Se puso de pie, estirándose. Dio un largo bostezo. Decidió regresar a la aldea, ir hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sabía que no podía conversar con los muchachos (tan sólo con el pequeño kitsune), pero era preferible, por lo menos mirarlos, que andar solo por allí.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuchó un sonido. Se detuvo un momento para oír con curiosidad. Fue algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Abrió sus ojos zafiro con sorpresa y luego con satisfacción. Una sonrisa libidinosa surcó su joven rostro.

o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o

- Oye... Kagome...

La susodicha desvió la mirada de la tarea que estaba haciendo. Eran unos problemas de trigonometría que estaba tratando de comprender, y que en realidad, los mirara por donde los miraba, no le hallaba ningún sentido ni solución.

Al ver a la persona que le había hablado, lo único que atinó a hacer fue levantarse levemente y cederle lugar para que también se sentara a su lado. Sin embargo, sólo se puso en cuclillas, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

- ¿Tú crees que Miroku-sama vaya a volver?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió un poco, por lo que tomó el pesado libro y lo dejó a un lado suyo. Evitó su mirada, tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué si iba a volver? Pues, claro que lo haría, o no?? _

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones de regresar, no pudiera hacerlo. ¿Y si se presentaba alguna dificultad para su retorno? ¿Y qué tal si se tardaba más de lo que Inuyasha había establecido de espera?

¡Sería terrible!

Algo debió notar su acompañante en su rostro preocupado, que decidió no preguntar más. Kagome ya tenía suficientes problemas con el ir y venir de una época a otra, y el sufrimiento que le causaba el ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyou juntos (aunque ya no era tan a menudo), como para venir y atormentarla con problemas ajenos.

Se puso de pie, y sacudió sus vestimentas, más como una forma rápida de terminar con esa situación incómoda, que como si se hubiese ensuciado. Se dispuso a marcharse, todavía con la cabeza gacha. La voz de su amiga la hizo parar en seco.

- Pues... Yo creo que sí va a volver.

La chica la miró, con una sensación que le oprimía el pecho y le cortaba la respiración. Lentamente, se sentó a su lado. La joven de cabellos azabache se volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

- No debes dudar de ello Sango. El monje Miroku ha salido de muchas situaciones difíciles, y ésta no será la excepción. Ya verás que muy pronto lo tendremos de nuevo con nosotros.

- Pero... –una tono triste se vislumbró en su mirada- Lo que me preocupa, es que no pueda regresar, que no pueda hacerlo en el plazo que ha fijado In...

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese perro tonto? No le debes hacer caso Sanguito, ya verás cómo nos hacemos cargo de él. – un recién llegado Shippou la miraba desde el hombro de Kagome, con sus ojitos esmeralda brillando, los cuales transmitían ternura- Además, en este mismo momento, Miroku debe estar buscando algún método para poder regresar.

Sango le sonrió dentro de su pena, mientras Kagome le seguía animando con sus palabras. El pequeño suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

- ¨ Debe estar haciendo eso, si es que alguna de sus malas costumbres no lo está distrayendo... ¨

o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o

El fantasma del joven monje, se acercó con cautela. A medida que iba avanzando, más fuerte se hacía el sonido. Y más amplia se hacía su sonrisa. Cruzó algunos arbustos y pasó varios árboles antes de llegar a su destino.

Se escuchó el suave pasar de las aguas por las rocas pulidas del río y el sonido de risas femeninas que se divertían. Como forma de ¨ prevención y seguridad ¨ fue a ver que todo estuviese en orden, y que ninguna corriera peligro. ¬¬U Si con las justas el agua les llegaba a las rodillas

Y las vio. A pesar de que era muy temprano, aproximadamente la siete, dos bellas jovencitas se encontraban al otro extremo del riachuelo, en las orillas. Cada una cargaba un jarrón de cerámica, seguramente, para recoger agua del río.

Miroku avanzó hacia las orillas, y cruzó el pequeño riachuelo, hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia de las jóvenes aldeanas. Ellas conversaban animadas.

- ... ¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Pues, su excelencia... –sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- me pidió que tuviera un hijo suyo.

- ¡¿En serio?! -la chica la miró sorprendida, y luego con una sonrisa pícara en su cara- Y dime, ¿era apuesto?

- **_Hai._** –Miroku hinchó su pecho orgulloso. Por fin, después de tanta búsqueda, cachetadas y golpes, había encontrado a la futura madre de sus hijos. Se reiría cuando viera la cara espantada del hanyou, quien siempre aducía que ninguna chica querría tener a su descendencia.- Era bastante guapo.

- ¿Era? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ajá. Lo que sucede es que, cuando estaba a punto de darle una respuesta, apareció una muchacha, una taiji-ya, deduzco por sus ropas, que estaba bastante molesta, por no decir furiosa. Le dio un golpe a su excelencia con un boomerang gigante, y a decir por lo que le dejó medio desmayado, era muy fuerte.

- Seguro era su novia. Y por lo que me cuentas, una chica bastante celosa, y al parecer, violenta, ¿no lo crees?

- **_Hai._** Pero se nota a kilómetros, que cuida mucho de él. Es por ello también, que decidí no involucrarme con ese joven monje, ya que no querría tener problema alguno con su novia. –el pecho de Miroku se desinfló como un globo vacío- Me da escalofríos el recordar el golpe que le propinó.

- Es verdad. –se mantuvieron un momento en absoluto silencio, mientras terminaban de llenar el último jarrón- Oye, ¿y qué pasó con...?

El mundo de ilusiones y proyectos para el futuro de Miroku, estalló como una pompa de jabón en su rostro. La bella chica había desistido a último momento sus ideas de concebir con el joven monje.

Esta desilusión lo llevó a alejarse de las dos muchachas y centrarse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Ya muy atrás escuchaba el murmullo alegre de sus charlas, y ese sentimiento de desaliento que tenía, hizo interpretar esas risitas como burlas hacia él.

Se marchó irritado nuevamente por donde había venido, se alejó hasta que ya no escuchó el susurro de sus voces.

Se detuvo de golpe. Se dio cuenta de algo, que debió aprender hacía mucho.

¡Se estaba comportando como un completo idiota! ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por las palabras de aquella aldeana?

Había recibido muchos no como respuesta por parte de cientos de aldeanas ante sus proposiciones, y aún seguía intentando, con la esperanza de que por fin la suerte le sonreiría.

¿Y por qué le habían afectado de ese modo sus palabras?

Sobre todo, lo que más le había molestado de sus frases, era el tono de cómo se habían referido a la bella exterminadora y el calificativo que le habían aplicado.

Ellas no la conocían lo suficiente para emitir un juicio sobre ella, ni convivían con la chica día a día. ¡No tenían ningún derecho para juzgarla de ese modo!

Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que ellas decían. Era tierna y muy dulce, siempre y cuando no la molestasen, además de valiente y fuerte para cada ocasión que lo requería.

No lo negaba: le gustaba mucho su forma de ser y actuar, todo, absolutamente todo en su persona.

_Se había enamorado hace mucho de ella._

Es por ello que se sintió muy mal, cuando aquel terrateniente le propuso matrimonio y con el corazón roto cuando creyó que ella lo había aceptado como prometido.

Pero ello no llegó a suceder nunca. Ella había decidido permanecer a su lado.

Sintió que todo el enojo que había acumulado al oír aquella plática de las muchachas, se iba esfumando poco a poco. Su ser se llenó de inmensa paz.

Así, con ese sentimiento en su interior, reinició su camino hacia la aldea donde habitaba la anciana Kaede.

o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o

Shippou se hallaba jugando con un trompo. Kirara lo miraba atenta.

Estaba así desde el amanecer, quietito en ese lugar. Parecía concentrado en su juego a simple vista, pero estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar a Miroku. Por más que lo pensara, no hallaba solución. Y es que nunca le había tocado vivir una situación así.

Entretanto, los muchachos seguían dedicados a sus actividades rutinarias. Inuyasha por allí, conversando con la anciana Kaede, mientras que ésta recogía hierbas medicinales. Kagome repasaba sus lecciones de la escuela un poco alterada porque los exámenes estaban muy cerca; además de ello, le había dicho terminantemente a Inuyasha que si la interrumpía o molestaba durante su estudio, la daría osuwaris hasta romperle la columna O.O

Shippou ahora los miraba al mismo tiempo que ellos hacían sus quehaceres, en verdad se veían muy ocupados. En especial Kagome y la anciana Kaede, a quien Inuyasha le estaba conversando de cosas sin importancia, mientras que ella trataba un poco de ignorarlo y concentrarse en su labor. Y Sango estaba...

_Un momento... ¿Dónde estaba ella?_

Se preocupó un poco. El zorrito se puso de pie y fue en su búsqueda. La buscó cerca de los muchachos, y por el huerto de hierbas medicinales, pero no se encontraba allí. Y decidió ir a un lugar específico: la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Era seguro que estaba en aquel lugar.

Corrió hacia allá, con Kirara detrás de él. Al llegar, ingresó rápidamente y...

_Nada. _

No había nadie en ese lugar, nada más que el cuerpo inmóvil del joven monje. Era extraño.

_¿Adónde pudo haberse marchado la bella exterminadora si no estaba en esa cabaña?_

De pronto, comenzó a olfatear el aire, tal y como lo hacía Inuyasha para detectar a sus enemigos. Sintió ese aroma a flores frescas y recién cortadas que desprendía la joven.

Ella iba en ese momento hacia ese lugar.

Se sentó, resuelto a esperar su llegada, cerca del cuerpo del houshi, que descansaba en ese momento en su lecho. La gatita se sentó a su lado.

En efecto, en ese momento ingresaba la exterminadora, llevando una cubeta con agua tibia en una mano y algunos paños en la otra. Llevaba también una larga tela blanca, la cual le dificultaba caminar. Shippou, muy atento, corrió a su encuentro y tomó la cubeta de agua, disminuyendo el peso de su carga.

- **_Arigatou_**, Shippou -le sonrió y le acarició su cabeza con la mano ya libre.

Se agachó, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del monje. Lentamente, cuidadosa ante su tarea, agarró un paño y lo humedeció un poco en el agua de la cubeta. Acercó la mano al rostro de su amado y con suavidad, como si en cualquier momento el cuerpo fuera desvanecerse, empezó a pasarle el paño por su rostro, limpiando cualquier rastro de suciedad. Apartó su flequillo con una caricia y continuó su labor.

Shippou la observaba admirado ante la delicadeza y el amor que ponía en su tarea. Ella mostraba una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. De vez en cuando, acomodaba los mechones castaños que caían por su rostro. Cuando hubo terminado, se detuvo.

Shippou la miró con atención y algo de curiosidad. El rostro de la joven mostraba un poco de indecisión y estaba un poco sonrojado. Como obedeciendo una orden por parte de su organismo, procedió a lo que faltaba.

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, empezó a despojar al monje de la túnica malva que cubría su traje. Sobre sus faldas se encontraba aquella larga tela blanca que había traído consigo, que había resultado ser una túnica que le había dado la anciana Kaede.

El pequeño zorrito notó que sus mejillas se habían puesto el doble de sonrojadas. Él, en su inocencia, no sabía que la chica se encontraba en ese estado por la vergüenza que le causaba el cambiar de vestimenta al muchacho.

Para él, el cambiarse de ropa era algo muy normal. Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba así la exterminadora?

Negó con la cabeza. Era definitivo que nunca llegaría a entender a los adultos.

Cuando hubo terminado de colocar la túnica al monje, Sango se levantó, aún sonrojada. Tomó sus materiales de trabajo con suma rapidez y se alejó, saliendo de la pequeña habitación.

Shippou miró una vez más el cuerpo del monje, que reposaba tranquilo sobre el futón, y luego salió de la habitación. Quería encontrar al espíritu del joven monje para contarle los acontecimientos del día.

- Pobre Miroku... –dijo el pequeño kitzune mientras caminaba- Ser un espíritu y no poder hablar con nadie, debe ser realmente tedioso. –se dirigió hacia la aldea, que encontraba un poco más allá de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa- Me pregunto qué estará él en estos momentos.

Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Pues, por ahora no estoy haciendo nada interesante Shippou. Estoy muy aburrido.

El pequeñuelo volteó raudo hacia la dirección de donde había provenido la voz. Había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su carita.

- ¡Miroku!

- El mismo de siempre. –el monje sonrió enternecido al ver la cara de felicidad del pequeño. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Miró en todas las direcciones, pero no veía a nadie- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Están muy ocupados, andando de aquí para allá. –el pequeñuelo abrió mucho los ojos- Kagome está estudiando mucho porque dice que es muy importante para su futuro ingreso a la ¨ unimersidad ¨. Por eso le ha dicho a ese perro tonto que si la molesta, ella lo castigará muy duro.

- Ya veo... –dijo con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. Se imaginó a Kagome gritando tantos osuwaris hasta quedarse sin voz- ¨ No me gustaría para nada estar en el lugar de Inuyasha... ¨ -Entonces notó la ausencia de la taiji-ya- ¿Y Sango?

- No lo sé. –apoyó una manito sobre su barbilla, pensativo. Al decir verdad, cuando había salido de la habitación, tampoco la había visto.- Hace un momento salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede hacia no sé qué lugar. –luego, agregó muy sonriente- ¿Sabes? Ella se preocupa muchísisimo por ti. Desde que ha amanecido, se ha ocupado de cuidar tu cuerpo. Por la noche, te ha abrigado bien... ¡Ella casi no durmió nada por velarte! Además, hoy...

El monje no escuchó más de lo que dijo Shippou, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque su cerebro no procesaba bien las palabras que acababa de oír.

_¿Sango se había preocupado por él? ¿De verdad ella había renunciado a su sueño por cuidarlo a él?_

Miroku se quedó mudo. El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el alegre parloteo de Shippou, quien además enumeraba los hechos con sus deditos.

Ella se encontraba al cuidado de él. Y lo hacía sin ningún reclamo, sin ninguna queja.

Es más, lo hacía con todo gusto. Fragmentos de la conversación de las aldeanas se le vinieron a la mente.

_- Seguro era su novia. Y por lo que me cuentas, una chica bastante celosa..._

_- **Hai.** Pero se nota a kilómetros, que cuida mucho de él..._

¿Así era cómo los veían las demás personas? ¿Cómo una pareja de novios?

En realidad, todo concordaba con lo dicho por las aldeanas. Ambos se preocupaban más que nadie el uno por el otro, y se protegían mutuamente.Se ilusionó mucho con la idea, y de que, en el futuro, la preciosa exterminadora pudiera ser la madre de sus hijos.

- ¨ Lo primero que debo hacer, es confesar mis sentimientos por ella. Y para lograr esto, debo salir de este estado. ¨ –miró al zorrito que seguía hablando, imparable. Una sonrisa apareció en rostro, que fue rápidamente desvanecida por la preocupación- ¨ Dudo que el impaciente Inuyasha quiera esperar tanto tiempo mi regreso, así que es seguro que querrá tomar alguna medida drástica... Tengo que encontrar un método para salir de esto, y pronto. Debo darme prisa... ¨

o

o

o

_Continuará .............................................................................................................._

o

o

Notas de Princess Sheccid:

Konnichiwa!!

Gomen, gomen, sé que me he tardado, pero el cerebro se me secó, con esto de los exámenes finales... . Y lo malo es que aún no terminan!!!

Que odioso es esto...

En fin... Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?? Ojalá les haya gustado, he estado un poquitín corta de ideas... Y muy atareada en el cole... (Tareas... Quién las quiere ¬¬)

Ah! Este capi va dedicado a Kyrara-chan, que desde el principio me ha animado a seguirlo. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!

Ahora sí... Eso es todo.

Matta ne!!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	6. Cap6

**Un fantasma degenerado**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas ) A ella también debemos de que estemos disfrutando de esta serie tan divertida!!_

Algunas detalles para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:

------------ Cambio de escenario

N.A. : ... Notas de la autora

-.............- Diálogos

- ¨..........¨- Pensamientos

- ¿? - Alguna cosa que explicar

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ Frases en japonés

(.............) Traducción

Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o

o

* * *

o

**Capítulo seis: **

o

o

Si Shippou en ese momento hubiera podido verlo, se habría sorprendido mucho. Las mejillas del monje se habían coloreado levemente y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, inmune a cualquier clase de plática que se le entablara.

- Miroku... Miroku... ¿Me estás escuchando?

- **_Hai _**Shippou -dijo el monje aún aturdido.

- Sí claro... –dijo el zorrito cruzado de brazos. Tenía una cara de enojo muy graciosa.- A ver... ¿De qué te estaba hablando?

- Me estabas diciendo, que la señorita Kagome está estudiando y que...

El zorrito negó rendido con la cabeza.

- Es definitivo Miroku.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Escucha, no es por ofender, pero estás idiotizado al igual que Inuyasha. El pobre se ve muy tonto cuando no sabe de qué continúa una conversación, sólo porque le nombraron a_ su amada Kikyou_ -al decir esto último, lo hizo con un tono de voz muy gracioso, juntando sus manitos al lado de sus mejillas con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos. Ello hizo reír al monje.

- Oye, oye, más respeto -dijo el espíritu en falso tono ofendido - No me compares con esa pequeña bestia.

- Tienes razón. ¡Ese perro tonto seguirá igual de fiel a esa sacerdotisa! Como dije una vez y diré siempre: Los perros nunca se apartan de sus amos. –asintió con la cabeza, como dejando por sentado aquello.

¡PUM! Al segundo siguiente, Shippou tenía la seña de un gran golpe en la cabeza.

- Maldito chaparro... ¡¿Por qué has dicho eso?!

- Aww... Eso me dolió –Se frotó la zona del golpe. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. O.O Le entró una risa floja- Eh... ¡Hola Inuyasha! -miró a todos lados en busca de refugio, o alguien que lo ayudase. No lo halló. Empezó a retroceder por precaución- ¨ ¿Adónde te has ido Miroku traidor? ¨

- ¿A quién buscas? -preguntó el hanyou suspicaz.

- Err... ¡A nadie!

- ¿Cómo que a nadie? Y entonces, ¿con quién estabas conversando antes?

Shippou sudaba frío. Kirara estaba a su lado, mirándolo amenazadoramente, cómo diciéndole que si revelaba el secreto, ya se encargaría ella misma de él. Shippou no encontraba salida visible y ya estaba extremadamente nervioso. Inuyasha se veía gigantesco delante de él y él se sentía demasiado pequeño.

La única salida para ello que se le ocurrió fue...

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y ya estaba abriendo la boca para gritar el nombre de su salvadora, cuando el chico notó sus intenciones, lo alzó de la cola y le tapó rápido la boca. El grito quedó por completo, ahogado.

Inuyasha se veía terriblemente nervioso. Muchas gotitas de sudor recorrían su nuca.

Se había salvado por un cabello. De pronto, sintió una fuerte mordida en su mano. La agitó, queriendo que el kitsune lo soltara inmediatamente.

El pequeño salió volando y luego cayó en el suelo, tratando de coger aire a grandes bocanadas.

- ¡Por poco... y me asfixias! ¡Inu-baka! -el muchacho sólo atinó a depositar su puño sobre su cabeza.

- Todo ha sido tu culpa enano. –Inuyasha cerró los ojos, enojado- Tú me has provocado diciendo todas esas tonterías sobre mí.

- No es ninguna tontería... Todo es verdad -susurró por lo bajo. El hanyou le dirigió una mirada asesina. El pequeño decidió no decir más por su propia seguridad. o.oU

- Bien Shippou, te repetiré la pregunta: ¿Con quién estabas conversando? Se me hace muy raro de que hayas estado hablando solo. –le dirigió una sonrisa burlona- Hablar solo es síntoma de locura, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡No estaba hablando solo! -el kitsune se defendió- Yo estaba hablando con... –Kirara le mordió fuerte de una pierna. El chico levantó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.- ... con...

- ¿Con... ? -el kitsune estaba aterrado. No sabía qué decirle al chico para que no siguiese preguntando. Se sonrojó de manera violenta. Suspiró. No tenía otra opción. Era eso, o confesarle la verdad.

- Pues, si te interesa tanto... –su cara se puso más roja de la pura vergüenza- Estaba hablando con... mi amigo imaginario.

Inuyasha cayó de espaldas.

_¿Con su amigo imaginario?_

Luego, notó lo ridículo de la situación. Estaba preguntando cosas que sólo entendían a su modo los niños, que eran cosas de su propio mundo e imaginación. Con ello se le fue todo el enojo, y más bien, empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

- Bien, búrlate Inuyasha. No me importa. –el pequeño se giró cruzado de brazos, para esconder la inmensa tranquilidad que se reflejó en su rostro al saber que el hanyou se lo había creído todo.

- Está bien, está bien... –se apartó una lágrima de las tantas que le habían brotado de la risa. Trataba de normalizar su respiración- No te volveré a preguntar sobre ello. Al final, eso ya es asunto tuyo.

El hanyou se alejó de allí, todavía riendo de buena gana. Parecía no haberse inmutado de la mentira en que había caído. A su lado, Shippou también oyó una risa.

- **_Arigatou gozaimasu_** (Muchas gracias) Miroku. –el espíritu lo miró, todavía riendo- Por haberme dejado hacer el ridículo.

- **_Gomen nasai_**, Shippou. –dijo la voz a su lado. Otra risa por su parte se escuchó- Pero no podía dejarme mostrar así nada más. ¿No lo crees? **_Demo... _**–su voz se escuchó seria de pronto. Shippou escuchó atento.

- ¡Debo admitir que esto ha sido muy gracioso! -el zorrito cayó de espaldas. Se levantó con una gran vena de enojo en su frente, luego suspiró derrotado. Ese monje no tenía remedio.

- Ya, Miroku, olvidemos esto. Dime, ¿has descubierto algo ya? ¿De cómo podrías regresar?

- **_Iie._** He intentado todo lo que se me ha venido la mente, pero nada parece funcionar -se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.- En fin... –suspiro- Creo que todavía tengo bastante tiempo.

- **_Eetto..._** Miroku... –dijo nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? -se volteó a mirarlo extrañado.

- Es mejor que no te confíes. Si no fuera por Kagome, el tonto de Inuyasha hace bastante rato que hubiera incinerado tu cuerpo. Parece (y lo está) que está desesperado por iniciar nuevamente la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla.

- Lo sé. Y no es de extrañarse... En fin, es mejor que me marche ya. –miró a Shippou sonriendo de oreja a oreja- No queremos que Inuyasha vuelva a verte conversando con ¨ tu amigo imaginario ¨...

- ¡Miroku!

- ¡**_Matta ne_** Shippou!

El monje se alejó.

El pequeño se quedó un rato mirando el vacío, como esperando que el espectro del chico apareciera por una última vez y luego se marchó junto a la gata. Mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, se preguntó que hacía Miroku cuando no se encontraba conversando con él.

Lo que no sabía era que, unos gritos cercanos, minutos más tarde, le sacarían de su duda...

o

* * *

o 

La joven miko de largos cabellos azabache suspiró derrotada. Miró con profundo pesar las infinitas fórmulas de álgebra que aparecían en su libro de matemáticas. Trató de leerlas una vez más y memorizarlas, pero su mente era un revoltijo de números, símbolos y operaciones.

Dejó el dichoso libro a un lado suyo y bajó la cabeza, abrazando sus rodillas.

Tuvo que admitirlo: No podía concentrarse a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponía en ello. Unos segundos después, las fórmulas flotantes desaparecieron de su mente y la despejaron por completo.

_Simplemente genial... Las acababa de olvidar de nuevo._

Suspiró de nuevo. Decidió que, en lugar de quedarse allí sentada y frustrada, haría algo útil. Ingresó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, dispuesta, no encontrando otra cosa qué hacer, a asear un poco la habitación.

Se sacó los zapatos en la entrada e ingresó a la habitación. Como por reflejo, dirigió su mirada al cuerpo del joven que reposaba sobre el futón. Se acercó a él.

Le miró, y de pronto una sonrisa llena de ternura apareció en su rostro. El semblante del joven estaba impasible, tranquilo, como si soñara algo de su agrado. Parecía simplemente eso, que estaba dormido, y que en cualquier momento fuese a despertar.

_Nadie creería, al ver ese lindo rostro, tan lleno de paz, que él fuese esa persona tan pervertida que por lo común describían._

Se rió para sí.

- ¨ Sin embargo, -pensó- todos lo queremos, a pesar de esas malas manías suyas. En especial, si tenemos en cuenta a Sango... ¨

Se puso de pie, con un mejor estado de ánimo y fue manos a la obra.

Se colocó un mandil y con una pañoleta de colores, sujetó su cabello para que no se le fuese a venir al rostro. Agarró una escoba y con cuidado, empezó a barrer la habitación, sin levantar mucho polvo. Cuando hubo finalizado, decidió fregar el piso. Fue al pozo, sacó agua en un pequeño balde y regresó de inmediato.

Empezó su ardua tarea, en un rincón de la gran habitación. Puso a un lado suyo la cubeta de madera llena de agua. Con un lienzo humedecido, limpió el suelo. No había avanzado mucho, cuando en ese instante, un suceso por completo imprevisto para la joven, la dejó paralizada.

La bella miko se puso de inmediato de pie, botando en su acción el balde y regando por todo el suelo el agua. Sintió su corazón acelerarse notablemente. Estaba notablemente pálida, y pequeñas gotas de un sudor frío comenzaban a recorrerle su fino rostro.

- _**¡Masaka!** ( ¡_No puede ser!) -susurró, con la voz por completo ahogada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse para descartar que aquello hubiera sucedido. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, reflejando conmoción. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus bellos ojos castaños, al confirmarse sus temores- ¨ Esto no puede estar pasando... ¨

o

* * *

o 

El espíritu se dirigió a la espesura del bosque, como en los últimos días acostumbraba hacerlo. Caminó durante unos minutos, notando que el astro rey ya brillaba en lo alto.

A causa de su condición, ya no podía sentir la calidez del sol en su rostro como solía hacerlo día a día, ni la frescura del viento, ni el agrado de las aguas al bañar su ahora ausente cuerpo. Aquello era frustrante.

Se dirigió a la sombra de un árbol, se recostó en su tronco y cerró los ojos. Creyó haberse dormido cuando escuchó unas risitas femeninas a sus espaldas. Parpadeó confuso. Se puso de pie y cayó en la cuenta que una densa niebla cubría su entorno.

Era extraño.

Caminó hacia donde provenían las voces de las féminas y tras pasar una serie de árboles y arbustos, creyó estar en un maravilloso sueño: frente a él se extendían unas aguas termales que invitaban a sumergirse en ellas y en éstas, alrededor de cinco lindas jóvenes se encontraban conversando, otras chapoteaban en el agua como niñas pequeñas.

Se frotó los ojos y la esplendorosa visión no desaparecía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se dio un pellizco en el brazo por si las dudas y le dolió. No estaba soñando.

Lo único que cubría la desnudez de las muchachas era la poca claridad del agua, la cual estaba revuelta por los constantes movimientos de sus ocupantes.

De forma lenta, se fue acercando a ellas, como con temor a que notaran su presencia. Esa sonrisa libidinosa no abandonó en algún momento su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de ilusión y un deseo intenso de poder alcanzarlas.

_¡Una oportunidad como aquella difícilmente se hacía presente!_

Era mejor aprovechar, ya que dudaba que algo parecido a ello fuera a ocurrir pronto. Se detuvo en la orilla de las aguas. Sonriendo aún más, ingresó a ellas, acercándose a las muchachas. Extendió una de sus manos, tratando de alcanzar a una de las muchachas.

_¡Sólo unos metros más...!_

- ¡AY! -las chicas dieron un grito.

Miroku se temió lo peor.

_¿Acaso lo habían visto? ¿Habían podido sentir su presencia?_

Las chicas se pusieron de pie de inmediato, tres de ellas abrazándose a sí mismas y las otras, tiritando.

- ¡ El agua se ha congelado! -susurró una chica de bonitos ojos negros.

- Es cierto... ¡ Se puso muy fría de pronto! -una de ellas estornudó.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible... Este suceso no es nada común...

- ¿Crees que sea obra de un **_youkai?_** ¿Estará cerca?

- Esperemos que no...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las chicas atemorizadas salieron del agua, se vistieron y salieron a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a un **_houshi _**sorprendido todavía dentro del agua.

Segundos después, no había siquiera rastro de ellas.

- **_Kuso... _**–el monje bajó su mano que aún se había quedado extendida.

- ¿No puedes dejar de hacer tus tonterías, ne? Nunca cambiarás. –el kitsune recién llegado negaba con la cabeza.

- **_Datte..._** (Es que...)

- _**Shita no desu you**?_ (¿Qué hiciste?) ¡Las pobres salieron espantadas!

- Olvídalo... Ya no tiene caso preguntar.

- **_Wakari mashita._** (Yo entiendo) **_Demo_**, Miroku, debes dejar esos malos hábitos, o de lo contrario...

El pequeño zorrito dejó inconcluso el regaño que le iba a dar. Abrió mucho sus ojos turquesas. Su rostro denotaba evidente sorpresa. Dio un paso de retroceso, muy asustado, luego otro... y otro... y otro... El espíritu lo miraba extrañado.

- Mi... Mi... Miroku... –el pequeño cayó sentado en su intento de huida.

- **_Dou naru no?_** (¿Qué pasa?) -vio la cara aterrada del kitsune- Shippou, me estás asustando...

- **_De... demo... _**–el zorrito alzó su índice tembloroso.

- ¡Habla de una vez Shippou! ¡Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma!

- ¡ Es que lo estoy viendo en este mismo instante!

- ¡¿**_Nani?! _**-el houshi sintió una oleada de excitación. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_ - **_¿Naze desu ka?_** (¿Y eso por qué?) ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡ A que te estoy viendo Miroku! ¡Puedo á ................................................................................................................... 

o

Notas de _Princess Sheccid:_

¡Buf! ¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! u.uU

Se me estaba haciendo una eternidad terminarlo... .

¡Bueno! Ojalá haya valido la pena tardarme... ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

Me apena mucho mucho haberlo dejado hasta allí... (aunque... pensando, pensándolo bien... en realidad, no... n-n)

Agradezco con todo el corazón a Zaeta Ketchum (arigatou amiga! ;-;) por haber dejado su opinión. Siempre un mensaje, aunque sea pequeñito, levanta los ánimos y da a saber que tu trabajo vale la pena... y por consiguiente, anima a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que sigan leyendo el fic... Y que me dejen comentarios (reviews)!!!

Ahora sí...

Matta ne!!!!!!!


	7. Cap7

**Un fantasma degenerado**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas ) A ella también debemos de que estemos disfrutando de esta serie tan divertida!!_

Algunas detalles para que se guíen a lo largo del relato:

------------ Cambio de escenario

N.A. : ... Notas de la autora

-.............- Diálogos

- ¨..........¨- Pensamientos

Alguna cosa que explicar

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ Frases en japonés

(.............) Traducción

Espero que disfruten este capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

**Capítulo seis: **

-

-

-

-

-

El nuevo día se anunciaba luminoso y sin ninguna pequeña nube en el cielo azul.

El astro rey ya se alzaba en todo su esplendor, infundiendo generoso la vida a todo lo que en la tierra habitaba. Se manifestaba como un día tranquilo, en el sería imposible que ocurriría algo fuera de lo normal...

- ¡¡¡¿¿ **_NANI_** ??!!!

Cientos de pajarillos salieron volando de sus nidos asustados, ante el grito de tal magnitud.

-

_Tal vez, no sería un día tan normal..._

_-_

Un **_hanyou_** muy enojado y con una visible vena en su frente, pegó un golpe con su puño en el suelo de madera, dejando un marcado hoyo en ella.

- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso ayer Kagome?! ¡¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy?!

La chica se frotó las sienes cansada.

Abrió sus grandes ojos avellana, recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes, un poco molesta. Frente a ella, un **_hanyou_** de ojos dorados la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y gran irritación. Su mano, que en ese momento no cesaba de golpear la madera del suelo, la ponía más nerviosa aún.

- Quería esperar hasta hoy, porque pensaba que ese suceso sería algo temporal. ¡No creía necesario inquietarlos más de la cuenta! **_Demo..._** –su rostro demostró profunda preocupación- No ha habido ningún cambio y eso no es para nada una buena señal.

Los muchachos se sumieron nuevamente en aquel incómodo silencio.

La **_taiji-ya_** miró angustiada a su amiga, y luego su vista bajó de manera lenta hasta fijarla en sus manos que retorcían intranquilas su kimono. Su larga cabellera castaña caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-

_¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? _

_-_

Apretó la tela que tenía sujeta muy fuerte, todavía sin levantar la mirada. Tanto, que sentía la presión de las uñas sobre sus palmas. Además de ello, notó que sus manos se habían puesto heladas, ante tal noticia.

_Todo estaba ocurriendo de modo tan inesperado..._

Sin darse cuenta siquiera de sus movimientos, se puso de pie y sin decir nada a nadie, salió de la pequeña cabaña. Los dos chicos se quedaron inmóviles y un tanto tristes ante su acción, sin embargo, ninguno trató de detenerla.

La bella joven caminó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose lo suficiente de la cabaña, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina que descendía a un pequeño río. Se sentó en el mullido césped y abrazó sus rodillas, clavando su mirada castaña en las piedrecillas que eran arrastradas por la corriente. La suave brisa, no logró apaciguarle los ánimos.

Sintió de repente algo inexplicable en su pecho, como si de repente le hubieran estrujado el corazón. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas, e hizo aparición ese fastidioso cosquilleo en la garganta que siempre se hacía presente cuando de manera irremediable iba a llorar.

La diferencia de aquellas otras veces, era que ahora no iba a estar esa persona que le secaba las lágrimas en sus momentos de dolor, aquella que siempre lograba siquiera arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-

_Ni en ese momento, ni nunca más..._

_-_

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, una a una, siendo acompañadas por bajos sollozos. Pequeños mechones de cabello castaño empezaron a adherírsele a sus mejillas húmedas. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, dándole una apariencia completamente indefensa.

Su mundo lleno de esperanzas se había derrumbado de nuevo.

- Sango... no llores... –la chica alzó su mirada, aún con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Una pequeña florcita de una bonita tonalidad rosada, era extendida por un pequeño **_kitsune _**que la miraba con sus ojitos apenado. La chica pasó el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, secando todo rastro de que hubiese llorado. Aceptó la flor, posando ahora su mirada en ella.

- Ya verás que todo esto se solucionará, que muy pronto las cosas irán mejor.

La chica no hablaba, sólo miraba entristecida la flor. Silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a bajar de nuevo de sus ojos, sin que ella hiciera intento alguno de detenerlas.

- Es que... –soltó un suspiro- ...todo esto ha sucedido de manera tan repentina. –la chica volteó su mirada al pequeño, cuyos ojitos esmeralda la veían con zozobra.- En un momento todo parece estar bien, y luego, así de improviso, todo tu mundo parece derrumbarse sin remedio... –dirigió de nuevo a su mirada al riachuelo, reflejando en su rostro una sonrisa irónica- Supongo, que será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarme a este tipo de vida...

- No digas eso... –extendió su manito y la apoyó en su hombro- Sé que la situación se ha complicado bastante, **_demo_**... –el pequeñuelo habló con más ánimo- ...siempre hemos salido airosos de situaciones difíciles, y te aseguro, que ésta no será la excepción. Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que ese monje mañoso vuelva con nosotros. –una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Sango.

- **_Arigatou,_** Shippou-kun... -pasó su mano por sus mejillas y las secó. Abrazó con gran cariño al **_kitsune_**- ...por preocuparte por mí y ser tan bueno conmigo. –lo miró y sonrió, ya más animada- Y dime: ¿Cómo piensas hacer regresar a su excelencia?

El pequeño adoptó una posición al estilo Inuyasha al momento de sentarse y mostró una actitud solemne. Con una gran seriedad empezó a hablar. Aquel modo de actuar, le hizo mucha gracia a Sango, quien soltó una risita por lo bajo.

El zorrito imitaba muy bien a Miroku.

- Verás: -levantó su índice, como si fuera a dar una explicación de suma importancia- en estos días, he estado conversando con... –antes de que llegase a completar la frase, una masa de pelo de color crema saltó a la cabeza de Shippou y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

El **_kitsune_**, que no se esperaba esto, dio un grito asustado y luego empezó a rodar cuesta abajo durante unos segundos, para terminar cayendo en el riachuelo. La causante de ello, saltó unos segundos antes de que el pequeño llegara a su destino.

La pequeña mononoke de ojos rubí lo miraba ahora desde el césped, meneando sus colitas. Emitió un maullido, cuando la exterminadora llegó a ayudar al empapado **_kitsune_**.

- ¡Kirara! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le regañó su dueña, mientras ayudaba al pequeño a salir.- En estos días te has estado comportando muy extraño... –el pequeño recién notó lo que estuvo a punto de decir y se puso nervioso.

- Eh... Sango, descuida, no ha sido nada... n-nU

- Sango tiene razón Shippou. Ustedes dos se han comportado de una manera muy sospechosa en estos días... –Inuyasha estaba allí, con Kagome a su lado. Shippou se preguntó en qué momento habían llegado esos dos.- ¿No estarán ocultando nada, ne?

- **_Iie_**. ¿Me crees capaz de eso, Inuyasha? -Shippou alzó las cejas, como dando por seguro de que él no mentía. El chico lo inspeccionó, pero no halló otro reflejo que no sea de seguridad en el pequeño.

- ¡Feh! Olvídalo. Total, no veníamos a hablar contigo. –se cruzó brazos. Luego volteó a mirar a la joven de cabellera castaña- Sango...

La nombrada, al oír su nombre se sobresaltó levemente. El que Inuyasha le hablara en aquel tono serio y que le mirara de una manera tan penetrante, no le daba buena espina.

- ¿Eh? -la chica le miraba un poco vacilante. Sin embargo, el joven no suavizó ni una pizca su mirada, que se mostraba ceñuda- ¿Qué sucede? -notó que el chico desviaba rápidamente la mirada ante su pregunta. La bella **_miko_** de ojos almendrados jugueteaba con sus manos, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- Verás... –Kagome le dio un leve empujón para que se adelantara más- Bueno... Nosotros sólo veníamos a decirte, que hemos tomado una decisión. –Inuyasha recibió un puntapié y una mirada cargada de frialdad de parte de la **_miko_**- Está bien, está bien, no debes ser tan agresiva conmigo... Fue mi decisión, ¿contenta? –suspiró y se cruzó de nuevo de brazos- Debido a lo que ha ocurrido, tan sólo esperaremos dos, máximo tres días más. –al ver el rostro turbado de la exterminadora, trató de dar rápidas explicaciones- De verdad lo siento Sango, pero... es que no podemos retrasar más la búsqueda de los fragmentos, y además, Miroku ya no... bueno... es decir... yo...

En verdad se estaba haciendo un lío para expresar aquello. Y no era para menos: ello le chocaría de nuevo a la muchacha.

- No te preocupes. –el chico se quedó estupefacto. Esperaba otra clase de reacción, una muy distinta, de su parte- Lo comprendo a la perfección. –la chica empezó a caminar hacia Inuyasha, dirigiéndose luego por su costado. Allí se detuvo.- Lo único que te pido, es que tengas un poco de paciencia en estos últimos días, y no me hagas perder la poca esperanza que me queda a mí también... ¿de acuerdo? -la chica le vio, mostrando en sus ojos profunda melancolía.

- De acuerdo... –murmuró por lo bajo el chico, con la cabeza gacha.

Luego, la chica se alejó.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

La bella taiji-ya se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña cabaña. Decidió empezar su rutina de asear el cuerpo del monje. Como lo acostumbrado, se dirigió al pozo a sacar agua y juntó las cosas que necesitaría.

Entró con cautela a la cabaña y se dirigió a la habitación donde reposaba el cuerpo inanimado del joven. Se acercó a él y con cuidado posó las cosas en el suelo de madera, a un lado suyo. Lo observó con detenimiento.

-

_Parecía mentira, que hacía sólo unas horas, la energía vital del monje había disminuido en casi su totalidad. _

_-_

_-_

_----- Flash back ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La muchacha se examinaba con atención en el espejo que tenía en su delante.

Peinó con minucia su largo y sedoso cabello, para luego proceder a atarlo. Se aplicaría después un poco de... -_¿cómo dijo Kagome que se llamaba?... veamos... ¡Ah, sí!- _'maquillaje' y quedaría lista.

Había puesto especial cuidado en arreglarse, porque la joven sacerdotisa le había dicho el día anterior por la mañana, que sólo era cuestión de horas para que su excelencia despertase. Según ella, había notado cambios muy favorables en las energías vitales del joven monje, lo que aseguraba su pronta venida.

Sonrió ante la imagen que le enviaba de vuelta el espejo. Y luego soltó un suspiro aliviado, juntando las manos hacia su pecho. Creía firmemente en las palabras de su amiga, de ello no había duda. Y se sentía tranquila, pues parecía que por fin la situación no pasaba a mayores.

No había terminado bien de atar su cabello, cuando una voz venida de la pequeña habitación continua, la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Trató de escuchar con atención. Pronunciaba su nombre, y además, notó que la voz estaba... ¿angustiada?

Muy extrañada se dirigió allá.

Y fue en esos minutos, de esa breve pero incómoda charla, que todos sus sueños, que todas sus ilusiones se fueron al suelo, como si se desbaratara un castillo hecho de naipes.

_----- Fin del Flash back ---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

Lo observó con mayor atención ahora, tratando de fijar detalladamente en su memoria, cada unos de sus rasgos. Y lo vio bastante pálido, sin vida.

Con mucha dificultad, y por personas que poseían poderes espirituales, habría sido notada la baja energía que presentaba ese cuerpo. Cualquier ser humano normal hubiera dado por seguro que aquel cuerpo carecía de vida alguna.

Ahora, en ese momento, comprendía porque el día anterior al caer la tarde, la linda **_miko_** le había dicho a ella, que esa noche cuidaría del cuerpo del joven, aduciendo, que ella debía recuperar esas fuerzas perdidas. Ella aceptó, un poco extrañada al igual que el **_hanyou_**, quien además miraba al monje con recelo.

Cogió un paño y humedeciéndolo un poco, comenzó a pasarlo por ese rostro pálido, cuyos ojos azules y vivaces hacía dos días que no abría y que extrañaba demasiado. Sus labios, que siempre la llenaban de lisonjas y a veces, de proposiciones indecorosas, mostraban apenas un rosa poco perceptible.

-

_¡Pero si el día anterior tan sólo parecía dormir!_

_-_

Apartó sus cabellos azabache de su rostro límpido. Dejó el paño a un lado suyo, sobre la cubeta de agua. Despacio, volteó su mirar hasta la figura del chico. Lo quedó mirando un largo rato. Luego, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la observó con pena: era aquella en la que aún permanecía la maldición del **_kazaana. _**

De pronto, miró de lado a lado la pequeña habitación. No había nadie. Ni siquiera se escuchaban voces cercanas a la casa.

Un deseo, que hacía tiempo se manifestaba en su corazón, se hizo presente justo en ese momento. Algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando otra vez al joven.

- ¨ Nadie se daría cuenta. **_Demo... ¨_** -allí reaccionó- ¨ ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?¨ -sacudió fuerte la cabeza, completamente sonrojada, para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente- ¨ Me estaría comportando igual que ese monje depravado... ¨ -_pero..._ _el corazón pudo más que la razón_- ¨ Y sin embargo... ¨ -miró al chico.

La joven se comenzó a inclinar hacia el chico, poco a poco, como si aún dudara un poco de sus actos. Se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro. Estando ya solo a unos centímetros, cerró los ojos. Rozó levemente sus labios y...

El espíritu del joven monje hacía un buen rato que caminaba por el bosque, dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

En todo su trayecto, no había visto ni oído nada fuera de lo común. Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal, si es que no contaba el extraño e imprevisto vuelo de cientos de pájaros de las copas donde anidaban.

Aquel suceso lo llevó a pensar, que el culpable de ello tuvo que ser algún monstruo cercano, o simplemente alguna demostración de su ¨ buen humor ¨ de cierto hombre mitad bestia.

Sonrió, recordando que su amigo perdía la paciencia con suma facilidad, lo cual le llevaba a tomar rápidas (y muchas veces erradas) medidas drásticas.

Unos minutos después de arduo recorrido, se vio fuera de la espesura del gran bosque. Estaba dirigiéndose a la cabaña dispuesto a comentarle a Shippou la última idea que se le había ocurrido para regresar a su cuerpo, cuando a lo lejos observó a una chica que estaba sentada cerca a las orillas del río.

Sintió una gran alegría para sus adentros. Quizás y si ella lo escuchaba, sería presa fácil. Es decir (u.uU), sería la futura madre de sus hijos (claro, si es que podía regresar nuevamente a su cuerpo...)

Se acercó con lentitud a la muchacha, pudiéndola distinguir mucho mejor que de lejos. Tan sólo podía ver su espalda y su delgada y delicada silueta, además de su largo cabello castaño, **_demo..._**

**_-_**

_¡ Vaya si era preciosa!_

_-_

A medida que se acercaba, lograba notar con más claridad a la joven. Estaba tan sólo a unos tres metros de ella cuando pudo reconocerla finalmente.

Era Sango.

Sin embargo, debido a aquel kimono azul con flores de diversos colores, no había podido reconocerla. Además de esa larga trenza que sujetaba su cabello...

Al estar a unos pasos de ella, logró escuchar sus sollozos y ver esas lágrimas, cual perlas caían por su rostro. Aquello, le dolió en lo más hondo. Y se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra al recordar los bajos propósitos por los cuales se acercó.

Quería apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella y susurrarle cosas que sabía que la harían feliz. Quería apartar aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que le destrozaban el alma y decirle que todo estaría bien. Que daría hasta su propia vida por apartar el sufrimiento de ella. Y sin embargo no podía. Porque simplemente nadie podía escucharlo y ya sus días estaban contados.

Pero su inmenso deseo por reconfortarla, fue asumido por un pequeño **_kitsune_** que se acercó a la chica y le regaló una bonita flor. Y además le regaló lindas palabras para aliviar su gran pena. Se sintió más tranquilo, al ver esa hermosa sonrisa embellecer el rostro de la muchacha.

Pero todo ese alivio se fue de inmediato, cuando escuchó la pregunta de Sango. Y la inmediata respuesta del pequeño zorrito.

Aterrado de que ella se enterara del secreto, cogió a la pequeña mononoke de dos colas que pasaba por allí y la lanzó con fuerza a la cabeza de Shippou. Lo siguiente que sucedió le causó mucha gracia, pero el **_kitsune_** se lo tenía bien merecido por querer hablar de más.

Vio después cómo el hanyou llegaba al lado de la bella sacerdotisa. Se veían preocupados. Esperaron que la exterminadora pusiera al zorrito sobre el césped y se acercaron a ella.

Las palabras que brotaron de sus labios antes de llegar donde la exterminadora, le cayeron como una baldazo de agua helada. Murmuraban algo así, como que las energías vitales del **_houshi_** habían disminuido casi en su totalidad, y que por más intentos que hizo Kagome por recuperarlas, fue imposible. El chico terminó diciendo que no esperaba que ese cuerpo durase más de dos días y que sería mejor darlo como un caso perdido.

El espíritu del **_houshi_** retrocedió por completo aterrado. Con esas palabras, Inuyasha había anunciado su muerte inminente. Su cuerpo sería cremado, y por más que hallase después solución al problema del regreso a su cuerpo, sería demasiado tarde.

Retrocedió unos pasos más, como dispuesto a emprender la huida. Lo último que vio antes de alejarse, fue como el **_hanyou_** y la sacerdotisa se acercaron a una turbada exterminadora y le anunciaron su decisión. Después, ya no vio más....

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Y ahora se encontraba allí, sentado, completamente solo. Sin saber siquiera qué pensar, y tratando de darse ánimos así mismo, para no rendirse en su objetivo.

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, con los bríos en el mismo lugar. Sus brazos estaban cruzados. Levantó su vista azur y la dirigió con nostalgia a su báculo, que solía llevar en todas sus aventuras.

Trató de tomarlo con una mano, pero fue inútil: sólo lo traspasaba. Y es que no podía sujetar las cosas cuando se hallaba demasiado molesto, desconcentrado o triste. Y en este caso, padecía de las tres cosas.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Apoyó las manos en su rostro, sintiéndose bastante frustrado. Se refregó los ojos con enorme cansancio. Finalmente se puso de pie. Dirigiendo una última mirada melancólica a su cuerpo, decidió marcharse.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando escuchó llegar a alguien a la habitación donde él se encontraba. Le invadió un poco la curiosidad y resolvió quedarse unos segundos más, para saber quién era la persona que estaba entrando.

Y al verla entrar, tuvo la firme determinación de quedarse a su lado hasta que no saliera de la habitación. Llegaba cargada de cosas, haciendo equilibrio para no resbalarse y caer. Le enterneció el verla así, preocupándose y trabajando tanto para que su cuerpo estuviese bien cuidado, sin saber que éste, quizás, ya no pudiese volver a ser utilizado y que todas aquellas horas de trabajo se hayan hecho en vano.

Se aproximó al sitio donde ella había tomado asiento, y procedió a sentarse él también, frente a ella. Vio cómo ella tomaba un paño, y humedeciéndolo, lo pasaba con gran cuidado por su rostro. La vio dejar la tela sobre la cubeta de agua y regresar su mirada hacia su cuerpo.

Se había quedado estática mirando su rostro y después había tomado su mano. Tan sólo allí, mirándolo. Era seguro que meditaba. Y para gran extrañeza suya, la vio agitar momentos después la cabeza con ahínco. Se había sonrojado. La notó avergonzada.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola, haciéndole gracia su acción.

-

_La gran Sango, la muchacha que siempre le echaba en cara sus perversiones, se había sonrojado. ¿Qué estaría pasando en esos momentos por esa mentecita suya?_

_-_

No debió haber preguntado eso.

Para gran sorpresa suya, y que le dejó los ojos abiertos a más no poder, ocurrió algo que jamás hubiera esperado que hiciera la **_taij-ya._** Vio cómo de manera lenta y como si todavía dudara de sus acciones, se acercaba a su rostro.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse en un intenso sonrojo. Abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-

_¡¿En verdad ella era Sango?! ¿La tímida e inocente Sango?_

_-_

Se refregó los ojos, creyendo que su vista le engañaba. Y en lugar de eso, obtuvo por respuesta, ver que la hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, y que tan sólo había unos pocos centímetros que los separaban.

Notó que la chica rozaba de manera breve sus labios y luego levantaba de nuevo el rostro. Al alzarlo, dio con la sorpresa de que fugitivas lágrimas empezaban a bajar de sus castaños ojos. Llevó las manos a su pecho y en muy suave susurro pudo escuchar:

- Excelencia... Lo extraño tanto... –apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro- **_Onegai..._** Debe regresar sano y salvo...

Después, torrentes de lágrimas bajaron ya sin control.

El espíritu del joven monje, entristecido ante sus palabras, se acercó a ella, sin importarle atravesar su cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil en el piso de madera. Al estar frente a ella, la notó débil, indefensa... Con unos enormes deseos de ser protegida.

Se sentó a su lado. Con cuidado, apartó unos mechones castaños que tapaban su mirada, sin que ella notase un mínimo de su presencia.

Con las puntas de los dedos, acarició con delicadeza su mejilla e, inconscientemente, empezó a acercarse a su rostro, como hacía unos segundos lo había hecho ella.

Haciendo sólo, lo que le ordenaba su corazón.

-

-

_Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia_

_ese abismo fatal que nos divide, _

_y embriagarme de amor con la fragancia_

_mística y pura que tu ser despide._

_Yo quisiera ser uno de los lazos_

_con que decoras tus radiantes sienes;_

_Yo quisiera, en el cielo de tus brazos,_

_¡beber la gloria que en tus labios tienes! ..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_.. Continuará .............................................................................................................._

-

-

Notas de _Princess Sheccid:_

Konnichiwa minna-san!!

Ahora sí que me he tardado en subir este capítulo (por razones que ya no valdrían nada ponerlas aquí; pero, si quieren saber: academia por la mañana, a veces por la tarde, simulacros de examen los domingos, idas a la playa, mi cumpleaños n-n el 25 de este mes, etc, etc... )

Vale, vale, ya no les aburro con tanta tontería.

Los agradecimientos a:

- Mayumi-Minamino, Miroku's wife y Zaeta Ketchum, las lindas personas que me han dejado su opinión (arigatou gozaimasu amigas!!!! )

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! (Trataré no tardarme... tanto n-nU)

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	8. Cap8

**Un fantasma degenerado**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas ) A ella también debemos de que estemos disfrutando de esta serie tan divertida!_

Algunas detalles ya conocidos:

Cambio de escenario

N.A. : ... Notas de la autora

o ...- Diálogos

o ¨...¨- Pensamientos

**Negrita** y _cursiva_ -Frases en japonés

(...) Traducción

o

Espero que disfruten este capítulo! Y ojalá perdonen esta atroz demora... n-nU

o

o

* * *

o

o

**Capítulo ocho: **

o

o

Ya no podía resistir tanta pena en su corazón.

Sango sentía sus mejillas tibias y empapadas de tantas lágrimas. Su kimono azul, adornado con bellas flores de diversos colores, también yacía húmedo por aquellas perlas cristalinas que reflejaban su tristeza. Cerró los ojos, y apartó algunas de éstas.

De pronto, sintió algo demasiado extraño.

_Un frío que hacía presión sobre sus labios, de una manera muy suave. _

Ella se sobresaltó y se separó asustada, retrocediendo ante cualquier amenaza. Abrió mucho sus ojos castaños, que trataban de ver algo por completo invisible a la visión de un humano cualquiera.

Miroku, sin pensar ni recordar su estado espiritual, trató de calmarla.

o Tranquila, no debes temer por nada. –el espíritu bajó la mirada, triste- Sólo soy yo, quien no ha podido resistirse el besar tus dulces labios. Te pido perdón, si es que te he molestado en algo, Sango.

La chica abrió sus labios en sorpresa y en sus ojos titilaba el miedo. Trató de retroceder más, cosa que le fue imposible, porque detrás de ella estaba la pared. Su rostro, que siempre mostraba un leve carmesí en sus mejillas, se había puesto notablemente pálido.

Ante aquella acción, los ojos de Miroku resplandecieron llenos de incredulidad.

o Sango... ¿Puedes oírme? -silencio. Un silencio que pareció durar siglos. El chico suspiró derrotado.- No debí hacerme ilusiones. Él único que puede oírme es Shippou, y nadie más. –deseó con todo su ser el que ella pudiera verlo y oírlo, así como lo hacía el zorrito.- Ya no tiene caso. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso de pie, con el sentimiento de decepción aún latente dentro de sí. Dio tan sólo unos pasos, porque una suave voz lo detuvo.

o Excelencia... –la chica se levantó, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban.- ¿En verdad es usted? -vio que el espíritu asentía débilmente, por completo perplejo- Por favor... –renovadas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos- No se vaya... –apoyó su mano en sus labios, tratando de suprimir los sollozos.

o Sango... yo... –se acercó a ella y la abrazó de tal manera como si nunca quisiese separarse de ella. La muchacha sintió un gran frío envolverla, pero no le importó, porque él estaba a su lado.

Cuando hubieron calmado sus sollozos, la acompañó hasta su futón. En la habitación continua esperó a que ella se cambiase. Cuando sintió que ella volvía de nuevo, volteó a mirarla. La encontró con la vestimenta de siempre, con aquella que iba siempre en los viajes.

o Excelencia... –la muchacha miraba la habitación que parecía vacía.- ¿Todavía está aquí? -lo pudo distinguir al fondo, sentado.

o**_ Hai._**

Se acercó hacia su figura, todavía un poco impactada ante su presencia.

Notaba su mirada azulada fija en ella, cosa que hacía que su corazón lleno de regocijo apurara el latido. Sin embargo, en esa mirada notaba cierto brillo de melancolía, lo cual le daba mala espina... Como si él le fuera a decir algo que heriría su alma.

Suspiró con resignación y algo de pena.

Ya no sabía que más, aparte de todos los sucesos acontecidos en esos últimos días, pudiera herirla nuevamente. Lo miró una vez más y un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas. Ya no tenía caso seguir parada allí. No se enteraría de nada si es que no conversaba con él.

Empezó a caminar hacia él, todavía sin poder creerse que él se encontrara en aquella habitación, después de los interminables días que le parecieron su ausencia.

A cada paso que daba, le invadía el temor a que si se acercaba demasiado al espíritu, éste se desvaneciera así sin más y que la dejara nuevamente sola. O que toda aquella visión fuera producto de su imaginación, un engaño de su corazón cuyo más ardiente deseo era poder volverlo a ver.

Al estar a su lado, se sentó. El espíritu sólo la miraba, sin decir palabra alguna, como metido un poco en sus propias cavilaciones. Sango, bajó la mirada a su falda, notando allí como sus manos nerviosas retorcían de nuevo la tela.

Aquel silencio la estaba torturando.

o **_Houshi-sama..._** –levantó tímida la mirada. Él seguía impasible, con la mirada fija en ella.- Usted... –la joven mordió su labio inferior un poco aturdida ante aquella insistente mirada fija en ella. Además, tenía demasiadas preguntas rondándole por la mente, y no sabía por cuál comenzar- puede... ¿puede explicarme por qué...?

En aquella habitación se hizo un silencio aterrador.

El rostro de la joven de un momento a otro se puso azul. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se abrieron en un grito mudo. Detrás de ella, una fría mano espectral se deslizaba suavemente bajando por su espalda hasta posarse en su...

o Monje **_hentai!_**

La chica saliendo un poco de su sobresalto y con gran coraje, de manera inmediata alzó su mano (como siempre solía hacer cuando debía dar su merecido al monje) y trató de golpear la mejilla del que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado.

_Pero, olvidó un pequeño e insignificante detalle:_ **_él era un espíritu._**

Ella notó cómo su mano se dirigía al rostro del espíritu a gran velocidad y cómo de la misma manera lo atravesaba. Cuando lo hubo traspasado, miró su mano con una expresión de confundida.

A su lado, el monje miraba lo ocurrido con gran perplejidad y con una expresión todavía un poco asustada, pues esperaba con gran seguridad esa bofetada. Al notar que traspasó a su destino, toda aquella angustia, se transformó en gran diversión.

Trató de contener, sin mucho resultado, una carcajada, aún con la mano sobre las posaderas de ella.

o ¨ Este estado, a pesar de ser algo cansado, está empezando a gustarme... ¨ -en su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola.

Un segundo después, notó que ella bajaba la mirada y que su flequillo le ocultaba los ojos. En ese momento se preocupó. Y más aumentó esa preocupación cuando vio que ella fijaba su mirada en los ojos azures de él. En su interior, el espíritu rogó porque aquellos bellos ojos almendrados mostraran de nuevo algo del cariño anterior.

o ¿Así que incluso en la situación en la que se encuentra no puede parar con sus tontos jueguitos, verdad? -un aura de fuego empezó a rodearla. En el rostro de Miroku se reflejaba una sonrisa floja n-nU- ¡Debería preocuparse por buscar una manera de salir de ese estado! -los puños de la chica se habían cerrado y tanta era su presión, que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.- ¡No debe estar haciendo estupideces!

o Pero Sango-chan... Yo... –la chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a la puerta de salida- Ya te dije que mi mano tiene vida propia y... –la joven se volteó y le dirigió una mirada que hubiera sido capaz de mandarlo al otro mundo en ese mismo instante si hubiese estado vivo. _si las miradas mataran..._ o.oU- **_Demo _**Sango, yo he estado intentando poner en práctica algunas ideas, y...

Demasiado tarde: la chica, completamente furiosa, había salido a paso rápido de la habitación, sin querer escuchar sus palabras. La esterilla que servía de puerta le cayó delante de la cara, dejándole claro que era mejor que permaneciera en aquella cabaña, si es que no quería enfrentar la furia de la exterminadora.

Y la chica tenía justas razones: el que el monje haya querido propasarse con ella y que haya logrado su cometido sin haber recibido su castigo, no era cosa para celebrar. La ponía de pésimo humor además, el imaginar las cosas que haya estado haciendo durante sus días de ausencia.

En el interior de la vieja cabaña de madera, a cierto espíritu de un monje se le había ocurrido una magnífica idea...

o

o

* * *

o 

o

o ¡Inuyasha¡Espera, **_onegai_** ! -la chica se escuchaba agotada y hablaba entre jadeos.

Y no era para más: el **_hanyou _**que era conocido por el nombre de Inuyasha, había hecho que ésta corriera detrás de él por lo menos un kilómetro sin parar y con una mochila algo pesada a cuestas. A su lado, al igual que ella corriendo, un pequeño **_kitsune_** llevaba en su espalda el arco y el carcaj de flechas pertenecientes a la adolescente.

o ¿Es que acaso no has escuchado perro tonto¡Kagome te está hablando!

Y sin embargo, no hacía caso de sus llamados, que cada vez se escuchaban más débiles.

Segundos después, cuando creía haberlos perdido de vista al fin, empezó a aminorar el paso. Sonrió de manera orgullosa. El adelantarlos fue algo demasiado fácil gracias a su increíble velocidad.

Suspiró con una gran sonrisa.

Por fin tendría algo de paz, silencio, calma y podría desc...

o¡ **_Osuwari _**!

El chico mitad demonio cayó de bruces al suelo, obediente siempre al collar de cuentas negras. Golpeó el suelo con el puño, por completo fastidiado. Había olvidado por completo el estúpido conjuro.

De manera lenta, empezó a despegar el rostro del duro suelo, ya rendido. No tenía otra opción que esperar a que Kagome llegara, porque de lo contrario, se llevaría un par de sentadas más, sin importar la distancia a la que se encontrase (al final, sus gritos siempre los oiría).

Trató de avanzar un poco hacia la sombra de un árbol, pues el sol empezaba a calentar mucho a esa hora del día. En su interior resurgió la idea de empezar a correr de nuevo al escuchar los reiterados llamados.

Detuvo en seco sus pasos al escuchar el enésimo llamado de la linda **_miko. _**Ya agotado de tanto griterío por parte de ella y del pequeño zorrito, decidió desistir en su renovada idea de escapar.

Al fin y al cabo...

_¿De qué servía seguir discutiendo de eso? _

Ya no le veía ningún caso. Pero ellos insistían tanto hablando los dos al mismo tiempo, que sus pobres oídos no habían resistido más. Además, su cabeza había empezado a dolerle de manera terrible...

Los vio acercarse exhaustos.

La chica de cabello azabache se detuvo frente a él y apoyó las manos en las rodillas doblando ligeramente su cuerpo, tratando de tomar aire. El zorrito, que había dejado el carcaj y el arco en el suelo, subió al hombro del muchacho y luego procedió a darle un golpe en la cabeza, enojado.

o ¡ Perro tonto! -en la cara del pequeño se podía notar su cansancio- ¿Por qué nos hiciste correr así?

o ¡Feh! -giró la cabeza a un lado muy enfadado- Todo ha sido su culpa. Ya me tenían hartos Kagome y tú: ella con sus horribles gritos y tú con tus escandalosos chillidos. –se cruzó de brazos.- Además, ya les aclaré que no... –fue interrumpido por una voz.

o ¿Así que yo grito horrible? -el bonito rostro de la adolescente se contorsionó de manera rápida en uno lleno de furia. Inuyasha se aterrorizó: ya sabía qué era lo que le seguía- ¡Osu...!

El chico, en un intento desesperado por evitar su fatídico destino, se acercó a la **_miko_** de bellos ojos almendrados y la abrazó fuertemente. La muchacha parpadeó confundida unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

o ¨ Inuyasha... me-me está abrazando. ¨ -casi sin pensarlo, instantes más tarde, ella le devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Hundió el rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose completamente feliz de estar en sus brazos.

Al verse envuelta en ese cálido abrazo, Kagome sintió que la voz se le había quedado en algún lugar recóndito de su garganta y que sus mejillas se le llenaban de un ardiente rubor.

Todo su enfado se alejó como una voluta de humo soplada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Inuyasha, aún teniéndola abrazada contra sí, esperaba nervioso esa fatídica palabra. Aunque, se imaginaba que no la diría, pues ella también se vería afectada por aquel conjuro.

Después de unos segundos, nada sucedía. Con curiosidad, bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de ella.

_Mala decisión. _

La chica, en un intento de ver la expresión del mitad demonio, también había levantado la mirada. Ahora sus rostros apenas eran separados por escasos centímetros, que, a medida que pasaban los segundos, parecían querer eliminar aquella larguísima distancia.

Ambos sintieron que sus corazones aumentaban de manera alarmante los latidos y que sus respiraciones empezaban a hacerse una sola. Acercaron sus rostros, cada vez más, hasta que...

o ¡INUYASHA¡KAGOME!

Se separaron bruscamente. Se miraron a los ojos y sintieron cómo toda la sangre del cuerpo se les iba al rostro.

Kagome miraba al suelo por completo avergonzada e Inuyasha, muy sorprendido ante lo que iba a hacer y que por muy poco no llegó a ocurrir, sentía que su corazón, por un milagro, no se le escapaba del pecho.

Delante de ellos, el zorrito tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro estaba demasiado azorado. Con su dedo índice, todavía señalaba la escena que por causa suya, no se llegó a consumar.

o_** Eetto... **_–Kagome no se atrevía a mirarlos: por vergüenza de tener que hablar del incidente con Inuyasha y por vergüenza de confesarle a Shippou de que se había olvidado de que él todavía se encontraba allí.- ¡Regresemos a la aldea!

La chica, de manera torpe, cogió el arco y el carcaj que todavía tenía el zorrito en sus manos y empezó a avanzar hacia una dirección. Una sonrisa muy nerviosa se podía apreciar en sus labios.

Avanzó un poco, a bastante velocidad. Al no escuchar los pasos detrás de ella, se giró hacia ellos.

o ¡Vamos! No se queden allí. La anciana Kaede debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros. –aceleró el paso.

Inuyasha y Shippou la miraban como si estuviese completamente loca.

o Kagome. –Shippou subió al hombro del **_hanyou, _**quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante su acción. El pequeño la miraba con gran inocencia.- Ese no el camino. El que deberíamos tomar es aquel que está detrás de nosotros.

La chica sentía que su rostro quemaba en rubor. Con la mirada baja y sin decir palabra, se giró y pasó a ambos de largo, adelantándose. El zorrito negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros en señal de no comprender.

o ¨ Los adultos sí que son extraños... ¨

o

o

* * *

o 

o

La muchacha de largo cabello azabache llegó casi corriendo a la cabaña.

Con toda la vergüenza que había pasado, se olvidó totalmente del cansancio que se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo y del enojo para con el joven mitad demonio.

Se paró frente a la entrada un poco ya más calmada. Con cuidado y sin hacer gran alboroto, se quitó los zapatos que en ese momento calzaba y los dejó a un lado de la entrada. Levantó la esterilla e ingresó a la pequeña habitación.

Dentro de ella, pudo notar el especial esmero que Sango había puesto en su trabajo de limpiar la habitación. Un suave olor a perfume que emanaba de un incienso llegó hasta su nariz. Sonrió enternecida al ver toda aquella preocupación por la persona que amaba.

Decidió entonces que ella haría la cena. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sango había tenido demasiadas atenciones para con el cuidado del cuerpo del monje, además de sus constantes desvelos. Era cierto que ella era una persona muy fuerte, pero aún así, seguía siendo humana, alguien que necesitaba descanso y cariño por parte de otras personas.

Con esa idea en mente, salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al pozo de la anciana Kaede con el fin de sacar un poco de agua para ponerla a hervir. Una vez logrado su objetivo, caminó de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

No había dado ni diez pasos de ese lugar cuando una mano, detrás de ella, sostuvo su brazo de manera firme, impidiéndole avanzar. La **_miko,_** extrañada de esa acción y a punto de pedir explicaciones, se giró. Y al hacerlo, el balde de agua que cargaba se le cayó de las manos, regando todo su contenido en el suelo.

o ¡I-Inuyasha! Eh... yo... –bajó su mirada hacia el balde caído y observó tristemente como el agua que había sacado del pozo era absorbida de manera rápida por el suelo.

El chico, un poco atontado y apenado por lo acontecido, se disculpó con ella muchas veces y le prometió que él se encargaría de sacar todos los baldes de agua que necesitase y quisiese ella. La linda adolescente asintió con la cabeza.

Aún así, él se seguía disculpando, de seguro atemorizado por una nueva sentada.

o Ya Inuyasha, deja de disculparte. –la moza sonreía complacida ante su acción- Tan sólo ha sido un accidente. No es nada importante. Venga, ayúdame a llenar nuevos cubos con agua¿vale?

o De acuerdo Kagome. –cierto brillo se pudo notar en sus ojos ámbares. El chico de manera muy dulce le sonrió. Ella sólo sentía que un intenso rubor se reflejaba en sus mejillas. Alzó su mirada hacia él, notando que él todavía le sonreía.

_Él se estaba comportando de modo muy extraño. ¡Jamás le había sonreído de esa manera! Además, esa sonrisa le recordaba a..._

Tratando de sacar esa tonta idea de su mente, le llamó.

o Vamos Inuyasha, que ese almuerzo no se va a preparar solo. –el muchacho de ojos dorados parpadeó confundido.- ¿Qué sucede?

o Eh... yo... –se puso una mano en la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor algo desorientado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña. Kagome pudo ver que murmuraba algo y luego negaba con la cabeza. Ella decidió seguirlo, muy extrañada.

Al llegar junto a él (quien estaba sentado en el suelo del recibidor, mirando quién sabe qué punto), lo miró preocupada. Se sentó a su lado.

o Inuyasha¿qué te sucede? -puso la mano en su frente, tratando de comprobar su temperatura. Ante esta acción, el muchacho se sonrojó notoriamente y su rostro se puso tenso.- ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

o Kagome... yo... quiero... decirte... um... –de un instante a otro, el sonrojo desapareció de sus mejillas y en su rostro se pudo notar decisión. Nuevamente, aquel brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, de manera rápida. La chica sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón, mientras que su rostro competía en color con el **_haori_** del **_hanyou._**

o Kagome, sé que debí decirte esto desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. –bajó la mirada. Cuando la levantó, se pudo notar una sonrisa dulce en el rostro del chico.- Pero no he podido, debido a mi estúpida cobardía e inseguridad... Pero hoy, querida Kagome, decidí dejar de lado mi orgullo y pedirte que me permitas ser esa persona especial en tu vida, ser aquel hombre que ocupe tu corazón...

La hermosa muchacha sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir en ese instante. Su cerebro trataba de descifrar el significado de las que consideró las mejores palabras que hubo escuchado en su vida.

_¨ pedirte que me permitas ser esa persona especial en tu vida... ¨ ¨ ser aquel hombre que ocupe tu corazón...¨_

Kagome sintió que sus ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y que su corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo, esta vez, más lleno de vida, con nuevas esperanzas para el futuro...

Sintiendo una felicidad inundar todo su pecho y sentidos, se tiró hacia él y lo abrazó, soltando todas esas lágrimas que estaba tratando de reprimir en ese momento.

Inuyasha, satisfecho, correspondió a ese abrazo. Pasó un mano suavemente por su espalda, tratando de consolarla.

o Tranquila, ya no llores. –la apartó un poco de sí, para mirarla a los ojos- A partir de ahora estaremos juntos, y nadie impedirá eso.

La volvió a abrazar y ella no se negó.

De manera suave y con cariño, le alisaba los cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura. Ella dejaba poco a poco de llorar, sintiendo con esa caricia, que una gran paz le inundaba el cuerpo, alejando así, las tristezas que pasó noche con noche al ver partir a su amado Inuyasha en visita de la sacerdotisa muerta Kikyou.

Se hubiera quedado para siempre en esos brazos, sino hubiera sido por...

_... una rápida y ágil mano que descendió más de lo debido al acariciar sus cabellos, situándose en sus posaderas y acariciándolas con total descaro._

Kagome tardó en reaccionar. No se esperaba para nada aquello.

Le dio un empujón al chico delante de ella, quien pareció reaccionar y ahora le miraba con total confusión plasmada en el rostro.

o ¡INUYASHA! -la chica abría y cerraba la boca, todavía incapaz de creer lo que el muchacho acababa de hacer. Su rostro estaba furiosamente rojo y ahora ella ardía en enojo.- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE¡Eres un maldito pervertido, eres igual que el monje Miroku!

o Kagome... ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -el chico la miraba confundido y desubicado- ¿Qué hago aquí? Hace un momento, yo... -miró el rostro lleno de furia de la adolescente- ¿Qué hice yo para que te enojaras de esa manera?

o ¡Ah¡Y todavía te haces el inocente! Quizás un par de sentadas te lo haga recordar... ¡OSUWARI¡OSUWARI¡OSUWARI¡OSUWARI¡OSUWARI!...

Se escuchó como las maderas crujían ante los golpes, hasta que se despedazaron. Aún así, la muchacha de ojos cafés le siguió dando de sentadas hasta que sintió que recuperó un poco la cordura. Luego se marchó enfadada, hacia quién sabe que lugar.

Detrás de unos árboles bastante cercanos, Miroku veía como Kagome se alejaba.

o Vaya, creo que no todo marchó como lo esperaba... –el espíritu del joven monje acarició su barbilla, pensativo.- Todo lo hice bien al principio. Quizás no debí usar a Inuyasha para lo último. A la señorita Kagome no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos... –suspiró derrotado u.uU- Tal vez no fue el mejor método para unirlos más...

o

o

o

o

o

_... Continuará ..._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o 

Notas de _Princess Sheccid:_

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Lamento mucho, muchísimo (aunque... pensándolo bien... sólo un poco n-nU) la tardanza...

Y respondiendo a **Miroku's wife:**

Actualicé! XD

Pues, agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios nn. A pesar de ser mi primer fic de este anime (y no creo que sea el último n-n), he recibido muy buena crítica por parte de los que me dejaron review.

Y sí, he leído algunos de tus fics y me han parecido bastante interesantes (lo que pasa es que el tiempo es mi peor enemigo y no me deja poner comentarios a todas las historias que leo... Y.Y)

Bueno, eso es todo, por ahora. Me despido de ustedes, esperando su linda opinión a este capítulo...

Matta ne!


	9. Cap9

**Un fantasma degenerado**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas ) A ella también debemos de que estemos disfrutando de esta serie tan divertida!_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

o

**_Capítulo nueve:_**

o Maldito monje depravado... –decía Sango entre dientes, mientras caminaba cruzada de brazos, con el rostro furiosamente rojo.

Hacía varias minutos del incidente, y sin embargo, a la exterminadora no se le pasaba para nada el enojo. Suspiró llena de furia. ¡ Y ella tuvo la mínima y estúpida ilusión de que el monje cambiara su actitud!

Ni siquiera muerto cambiaba. Era eso en verdad el colmo.

o

* * *

o

La adolescente de cabellos negros y cuyos ojos almendrados despedían chispas, caminaba sin fijarse siquiera en qué dirección iba. Su rostro iracundo hubiera podido espantar hasta al mismo Naraku. Éste al verla así y sin siquiera pensarlo, le hubiera entregado completa la perla y hubiera huido despavorido.

Por lo menos hubiera podido huir, porque el **_hanyou_** metros mucho más atrás de ella no había corrido con la misma suerte. Hasta inspiraba gran lástima al verlo. Su cuerpo sepultado a más o menos un metro y medio estaba inmóvil, y de su boca salían leves quejidos. Es decir, medio moribundo.

Éste, con mucha dificultad, apoyó las manos en el suelo impulsándose, se puso a gatas escuchando como su columna crujía, y se sentó en el suelo. Desde la zona de su cuello hasta la última vértebra pequeñita de su columna le dolía como mil demonios. Soltó un ' Itai' por lo bajo, cuando giró su cuello para dirigir la mirada a la chica que se alejaba.

Era cierto que le dolía su cuerpo a consecuencia de tal sucesión de ´Osuwari´. Pero lo que más le dolía, sobre todos los golpes que había recibido de parte del fastidioso conjuro que decía Kagome, era su gran negativa de escucharle.

Y es que él, lo único que quería hacer, es tratar de explicar que no lo había hecho por propia voluntad, sino que, alguien, de alguna manera había controlado su cuerpo (o bueno, eso era lo que él suponía, al no hallar otra explicación). Y tal sucesión de acciones de aquella clase, no podían pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera...

_o Miroku... –_un susurro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios.

El semi demonio abrió mucho los ojos, éstos brillando de incredulidad y sorpresa. En su mente se formaron los recuerdos de lo recién acontecido, al mismo tiempo que se empezaron a formar ideas que consideró hasta imposibles.

Pero... Si no había sido esa persona¿quién más?

Se puso de pie, no sin emitir más quejidos de dolor. Se sacudió la ropa. Vio con enojo la figura pequeñita de la sacerdotisa, quien parecía se dirigía a la aldea. Eso no se podía quedar así: él golpeado casi a morir y ella creyéndolo culpable de aquella acción de tan bajo nivel.

Cuando ya se sintió repuesto, empezó su carrera detrás de la sacerdotisa. Llegaría, a como dé lugar, al fondo del asunto.

o

* * *

o

o Maldito InuYasha... ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a...? -sacudió la cabeza, con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas aún rosas- Esto nunca lo hubiera esperado de él. Ya verá si es que vuelve a acercarse a mí. –clavó las uñas en sus palmas.- Si es que me lo vuelvo a encontrar...

o ¿Si es que te vuelves a encontrar con quién Kagome? -cierta mirada castaña le miraba con gran curiosidad.

o ¿Eh? -miró a su costado- ¡Ah, Sango eres tú! Es que... –miró sus manos, muy sonrojada, pero enfadada- Preferiría no recordarlo. 'Estúpido InuYasha. Estúpida yo al creerle. Maldita mi ingenuidad. ¡Argh!'

o Kagome¿te sientes bien? -la muchacha de largo cabello café le miraba preocupada, ante los constantes gestos de enojo que contorsionaban su joven rostro.

o Sí, no es nada, descuida. –Kagome le miró curiosa- Oye Sango... –la muchacha levantó su mirada castaña hacia su amiga- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -la joven le miró un tanto extrañada- Es que... Hay cierto brillo en tu mirada, ya no te ves tan triste como hace unas horas... –en el rostro de la sacerdotisa brotó una sonrisa sincera- ¿Ha ocurrido algo especial?

A Kagome le llamaron mucho la atención primero, el rostro apenado y muy sonrojado de la exterminadora, un instante después, éste estaba rojo, pensativo pero lleno de furia, como si recordara un mal momento.

o A decir por tus gestos... –Kagome soltó una risita- Veo que sí. ¡Anda! Dime que sucedió...

o Lo que pasa... es que... su excelencia ha aparecido. –una hermosa sonrisa, adornó el rostro fino de la chica.- Es decir, se ha presentado como un espíritu...

o ¿QUÉ! -un grito escapó de los labios de Kagome, y de cierto **_hanyou _**que espiaba desde los árboles. Tanta fue su impresión del chico, que casi se cae de la rama donde se encontraba sentado. Por suerte y no fue escuchado por las chicas.

o ¿De verdad Sango? Esa es una gran noticia. –sonrió la muchacha de cabellos azabache encantada- Por lo menos sabemos que no se ha alejado totalmente de nosotros. Y dime¿en qué momento apareció¿Qué te dijo¿Cuándo...?

El muchacho de cabellera plateada empezó a alejarse del cotilleo alegre de las chicas, saltando de rama en rama, en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

En su rostro se había formado una sonrisa torcida, que se podría describir hasta siniestra. Lo que había oído despejaba toda duda. Ese monje y sus pésimos hábitos casi lo habían llevado a la tumba.

¡JA¿Y Kagome y Sango pensaban que volvería así sin más?

¡No! Definitivamente tenía que vengarse de las estupideces de su compañero de viaje.

Ideó en su mente una eficaz manera de deshacerse de ese monje. Al fin y al cabo –pensó para sí- ese comportamiento suyo no daba evidencia alguna de que tuviera la mínima intención de regresar. Parecía que había y lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con sus mañas.

Así que, si es que la estaba pasando tan bien, haría que su permanencia en ese estado fuera eterna. Y como 'buen amigo' que era, todo ello se lo haría más fácil. Aún así tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas.

Sonrió con malicia al ver la cabaña desierta.

Si ese monje había puesto en peligro vida ajena... Ya vería como se las arreglaría salvando su propio pellejo.

o

* * *

o

El pequeño zorrito pasó por la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, algo extrañado ante la inhabitual falta de ruido, o de algún 'Osuwari' de parte de su defensora.

Dio un paseo alrededor de la pequeña cabaña de madera, inspeccionando que todo marchara bien.

Su manito era ocupada por una de las últimas paletas de cereza que Kagome le había regalado de su tiempo. A su lado, iba Kirara quien también sintió de repente muy tenso el ambiente.

En ese instante, la gatita erizó el pelo de su lomo, como alertando de algún peligro cercano. Shippo también se puso en pose de espera de algún peligro. Luego, escucharon una rápida carrera dentro de la cabaña, así como una risa malévola.

o ¡Algo ocurre dentro de la cabaña! -su cuerpito empezó a temblar lleno de miedo, y en su mente ese formaron imágenes nada agradables- ¿Será algún monstruo?

Sus patitas trémulas empezaron a retroceder, tratando de emprender la huida.

o ¡Pero el cuerpo de Miroku está adentro! Y si¿y si... el monstruo se lo come¡Miroku no podrá regresar!

El pequeño zorrito empezó a caminar en círculos, viendo el suelo, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Dentro se escuchaba que algo pesado era arrastrado por el suelo, de manera poco delicada. El ´ monstruo ' a medida que avanzaba, se reía de modo siniestro.

o ¡Ay no¿Qué haremos Kirara? -volteó a ver a la gatita de dos colas, pero ella ya no se encontraba a su lado. La buscó algo desesperado con la mirada- ¿Kirara¿Kirara dónde te metiste? -su voz sonaba algo llorosa.

Un maullido metros más adelante, le indicó su presencia. Shippo corrió donde la gatita. Ahora, ambos de manera sigilosa, se acercaron a la entrada. Una sombra negra, como humana, se acercaba a una ventana abierta, cargando un bulto en brazos. A ese bulto lo identificaron rápidamente.

o ¡El monstruo se está llevando el cuerpo de Miroku! -dijo en un susurro Shippo alarmado.

Rápidamente, tanto el zorrito como la gatita, ingresaron a la cabaña y siguieron al intruso por el camino que éste había tomado. Al llegar a la ventana, vieron la figura que se alejaba a gran velocidad.

Shippo al verla, se le hizo extrañamente conocida. Esa cabellera plateada... ese traje rojo...

o ¿Qué estará tramando el cabeza de perro?

o

o

o

o

o

o

_... Continuará ..._

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_:

Konnichiwa:)

Ya me había tardado demasiado en actualizar, y para colmo, este capítulo lo dejé algo corto... Ustedes que opinan?

Vale, está demasiado corto n-nU Pero al fin y al cabo, todo quedó en suspenso XDD

Bueno agradezco con todo el corazón a:

**Cristy-girl**: De veras te gusta la historia? D Estoy muy feliz con ello! Gracias por tus halagos! Y a mí también me encanta la pareja M&S! (además que I&K son super tiernos ..._ojos soñadores..._) Muchos besos. Bye!

**Mirokus wife: **Holass nuevamente! n-n Y ya ves, ya actualicé (aunque muy, muy tarde u.u) Agradezco tus hermosos comentarios, ya que ello ayuda a subir mi baja autoestima... (creo que si te lo he dicho antes n.nU) La verdad es que me sorprende que una escritora de tal talla como la tuya me deje comentario (ya me gustaría a mí escribir tan lindo como tú!) Y pues, por último, te digo que tú también no tardes en actualizar, mira cómo dejas a todos llenos de intriga! Un besote amiga linda. Bye!

Ah! Lo olvidaba: el espíritu del lindo monje se introdujo en el cuerpo de InuYasha, no en el de Kagome n-nU

**MyBabyGirl: **Hola chika! n-n Contigo sí hablé la otra vez. Pues, agradezco mucho tus comentarios, y en verdad espero que sigas leyendo esta locura mía. Y no olvides dejar review XDD Muchos besos. Bye!

Ahora sí, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo, que por cierto ya está muy cerca del final de esta historia... Nos vemos!

Un beso grandote a todos y a todas que leen esto! XD

_Princess Sheccid._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Un fantasma degenerado_**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas ) A ella también debemos de que estemos disfrutando de esta serie tan divertida!_

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

**Capítulo diez:**

-

-

-

-

-

El muchacho veía su obra recién hecha con una alegría desbordante, como irradiada por mil soles. Su rostro mantenía una sonrisa torcida que hasta lograría aterrorizar a la criatura más valiente sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, en su interior sentía cómo la rabia bullía, así como algo de duda, quizás un poco de nerviosismo. Esperaba que todo le resultara bien.

Acomodó unas ramitas y sonrió. Pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente algo sudorosa. Se sentía cansado, pero satisfecho de sí. En lo alto del cielo azul, el sol empezaba su caída vertiginosa hacia su abismo habitual, lo que sumiría horas después al lugar en penumbras.

InuYasha se giró. A muy pocos metros de él, el cuerpo vacío de alma, yacía acostado en el mullido césped. Parecía tan solo dormir.

El mitad demonio, al verlo, pareció vacilar durante unos segundos de cometer aquello que se proponía. Pero después de un debate moral (en el que salió ganando por mucho su orgullo), decidió firmemente que estaba en lo correcto.

Sin más preámbulos, caminó unos pasos dirigiéndose al cuerpo del monje, se inclinó hacia él y lo cargó con un solo brazo, de manera nada sutil. Con el cuerpo a cuestas, retornó a su posición inicial, donde finalmente, soltó el cuerpo sobre una pila de ramitas secas.

Una sonrisa sádica retornó su rostro. No cabía ninguna duda que, los porrazos que le asestó la joven quinceañera habían dañado su cerebro, o lo habían arrancado de su cabeza. En ese momento se puso a gritar a todo pulmón:

- ¿HAS VISTO MIROKU? TU VIDA ESTÁ A UNOS SEGUNDOS DE EXTINGUIRSE. ¡YA TE ESPERAMOS DEMASIADO¡TÚ Y TUS ESTUPIDECES HAN LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS¡SI NO QUIERES VOLVER...! -en ese momento tomó un buen bocado de aire y dijo con rabia y frustración- ¡SI NO QUIERES VOLVER, PUES YO TE AYUDARÉ A IR MÁS RÁPIDO AL OTRO MUNDO!

Justo en ese momento, en el otro extremo del bosque, el espíritu del moje se hallaba sentado bajo la fresca sombra que le proporcionaba un árbol. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, sin embargo no dormía. Todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenía aún aturdido y sin saber hallar una respuesta correcta a su problema.

Recordó su última travesura con una sonrisa, sin poder evitar las ganas de reír. Él solo hecho de ver el rostro confundidísimo de InuYasha en su mente, hacía que le retornaran renovadas energías para ir y nuevamente cometer sus fechorías.

A pesar de todo, ese sentimiento de paz, quietud y bienestar, no le duró mucho.

De manera repentina, le sobrevino un mal presentimiento. Se preocupó. Se puso en pie y empezó a avanzar hacia donde suponía se consumaría una desgracia. Y lo que le preocupaba más, era que en sus presentimientos casi nunca erraba.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

- ¡Vaya Sango, me alegro mucho, muchísimo por ti! -comentó una linda joven de largos y sedosos cabellos azabache. Su sonrisa permanente estaba allí, como si su rostro nunca se hubiese contorsionado en uno de rabia y enojo.- Pero¿sabes? -a su lado, una hermosa chica de límpida mirada castaña, se volvió con una sonrisa encantadora, sus mejillas mostrando un suave carmín- Eso lo sabía hace ya bastante tiempo. Tus gestos, tus acciones, tu modo de actuar... ¡ Absolutamente todo te delataba Sango-chan! -respondió ella a la interrogante que le lanzó la exterminadora con la mirada. –las mejillas de la exterminadora se pusieron excesivamente rosas.

- ¿Es cierto eso Kagome? -bajó su mirada al camino por el cual estaban pasando para dirigirse a la aldea. Agregó con pena- Mou... Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos¡TODOS! menos yo. Soy una completa tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes... Quizás, si hubiera sido más osada en revelarle mis sentimientos...

- Sango, ya no vale nada lamentarse por eso. –Kagome le dijo en un tono serio- Además... ¡Hablas cómo si el monje Miroku no fuese a volver! -notó que en los ojos de su amiga se asomaba una chispa de vida- No seas pesimista. –de pronto juntó ambas manos a su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron, como llenos de estrellas- Ya verás como todo se arregla pronto, y en unos días tú y él estarán...

Su pequeña plática se vio bruscamente interrumpida ante unos fuertes gritos, que parecía sacudir hasta las más ínfima ramita de los árboles. Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas, ambas, llenas de terror.

- ... ¡YA TE ESPERAMOS DEMASIADO¡TÚ Y TUS ESTUPIDECES HAN LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS¡SI NO QUIERES VOLVER...!

- Sa- Sango... –el rostro de Kagome se había puesto de repente visiblemente pálido. Su labio inferior temblaba.- ¡InuYasha perdió la cordura¡Le va a causar algún daño al cuerpo del monje Miroku! -Kagome empezó a acelerar al paso, al notar en ese momento que Sango ya le llevaba buena ventaja al iniciar una carrera.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

**- **¡No puede ser! -Shippou iba montado en su caballo de madera, un juguete que le era muy útil en su transporte.

Kirara, de lo que estaba a su lado, repentinamente adquirió su majestuosa forma y salió a toda velocidad, sin siquiera hacer alguna señal al pequeño. Era por esa razón que estaba preocupadísimo: la gata había salido disparada en la dirección que el **_hanyou_** de ropajes escarlata había salido huyendo. Presentía que se aproximaba una desgracia.

Shippou miró su transporte: se le hacía extremadamente lento.

A lo lejos, oyó un grito lleno de enojo, proveniente de una voz que muy bien conocía. Luego, escuchó el gemido de una voz angustiada y pasos que iniciaron una carrera: se aproximaba a la zona.

Shippou brincó de su caballito y sacó una hojita verde de su traje. Se la puso sobre su cabeza.

**- **¡Transformación!

Instante después, se había transmutado en una gaviota. Agitó fuertemente las alas, sintiéndose algo desesperado.

- ' Por favor... Tengo que llegar...'

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Llegó en el momento en que InuYasha se proponía a iniciar una fogata en el lugar donde su cuerpo se hallaba acostado. Lo vio sentado de espaldas frente a él, en estado de total concentración: trataba de encender un cerillo. Para ello, cogía uno de una pequeña caja y trataba de encenderlo tal y como había visto a Kagome días antes.

- 'Vaya señorita Kagome. –pensó el monje temiendo por su vida- Hasta que trae un invento de su época realmente útil: uno que servirá para mandarme de una vez al otro mundo.'

Sin embargo, como pudo observar el espíritu, al hanyou no le iba muy bien que digamos.

Apenas lograba encender el palito de madera, lo observaba entre asustado y admirado, y lo dejaba caer al césped, totalmente consumido. El monje miraba la escena algo más tranquilo, hasta divertido. Alrededor del semi demonio había decenas de palillos chamuscados.

- 'Es una suerte que no sepa usarlos. En sus manos, eso sería una arma en potencia' -pensó Miroku sudando frío.

Le oyó murmurar 'Estúpida porquería' y continuar en sus intentos. Cosa vana, porque después de dos cerillos más, quedó vacía la caja. Miroku rió por lo bajo, al verlo maldecir. Sin embargo, de manera repentina se puso de pie y trotó hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Miroku vio con renovado terror que al lugar que se dirigía no era otro que la mochila amarilla de Kagome. _¡La había robado_! Era preciso que de allí había tomado la caja de cerillos... ya que esa mochila contenía de todo: desde las cosas más simples hasta las menos imaginables.

Notó la mirada maníaca de InuYasha, de una loca alegría, furia, un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

Lo vio rebuscar con insistencia, sacando bruscamente la ropa de Kagome, con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Por los aires volaron blusas, faldas, calcetines hasta (Miroku por un momento retornó a su mirada lujuriosa) ropa interior. Algunos brasieres quedaron atrapados en ramas más altas, a la vista de todo el mundo. Aunque a InuYasha no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, detuvo su búsqueda. Miró el objeto en sus manos con satisfacción y volvió con una sonrisa amplia a la pila de ramitas. En su mano llevaba una especie de pistola.

- ¡INUYASHA¡NO LO HAGAS! -el espíritu del joven monje avanzó a toda prisa hacia él, con clara muestra de terror brillando en sus ojos. Había visto a Kagome usar ese encendedor cuando olvidaba la caja de cerillos. Ahora, había traído ambos.

No sabía si era por ese súbito arranque de furia por lo cual hacía esa locura, o si era por que no le oía. Al fin y al cabo, antes había intentado llamarle y éste no le hacía el menor caso. Fuera cual fuera la situación, su permanencia en ese estado de 'alma en pena' le sería eterna si no hacía algo rápido.

El espíritu del joven monje corrió a él y trató de detenerlo colocándose frente a él. InuYasha lo atravesó como si nada impidiese su paso. Miroku se quedó consternado. Trató de concentrarse y que su mano sostuviese su brazo, impidiendo su avance. Mas nada. Tal era su terror que no lograba concentrar su energía.

Incapaz de hacer nada, lo vio ponerse en cuclillas. Oyó un chasquido. De pronto, una pequeña fogata se había encendido cerca de sus pies. Supo en ese momento que le llegaba su fin.

Se tiró al suelo, derrotado. Ahí terminaba su viaje.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Por su frente corrían miles de gotitas de sudor. Sus pulmones empezaban a clamar desesperados por oxígeno: se hallaba demasiado agotado. Con la vista algo nublada, intentó distinguir algo más que no fuesen ramas y hojas verdes.

A lo lejos oyó una débil maldición, seguido de una posterior carrera.

_¡Era InuYasha!_

¡Cuánto gusto le dio escucharlo en ese momento!

Con los ánimos renovados, Shippou agitó con más fuerza sus alas. Sintió su cuerpo inclinarse hacia delante, descendiendo levemente.

- ¡NO! -chilló el pequeño, augurando su pronto descenso. Su cuerpo ya no rendía- ¡Vamos¡Tan sólo un poco más! -sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

De pronto, su transformación en gaviota se vio interrumpida. Instantes después, notó su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Segundos antes del impacto, ya sentía su cuerpo dolorido... Fue un golpe fuerte. Sintió sus codos lastimados, al igual que unos raspones en sus manos al tratar de no golpearse el rostro. Se quedó unos segundos allí, aturdido, perdiendo brevemente la noción del espacio.

Levantó levemente la mirada, tratando de ver sus manos, las cuales le escocían. Un hilillo de sangre empezaba a brotar de una. La otra tan sólo mostraba unos raspones, aunque dolorosos.

- ¡INUYASHA¡NO LO HAGAS!

Shippou se sentó de golpe al oír el grito aterrorizado. Era la voz del monje Miroku. Sintió como un baldazo de agua fría, que lo despertó por completo de su ensimismamiento. Se olvidó por completo de las heridas, de los raspones y del dolor de su cuerpo.

Se levantó y empezó a correr.

Con su fino olfato, pudo detectar un leve olor a humo, que empezaba a intensificarse a medida que se acercaba. Comenzó a desesperarse. Hasta que a unos metros, vio que los árboles empezaban a disgregarse. Se aproximaba a un claro. Al llegar allí, vio sentado a InuYasha de espaldas a él, algo lejos del montón de ramas que había juntado para armar la fogata. Se hallaba sentado al estilo indio, con las manos metidas dentro de las mangas y prestando atención a su obra.

Shippou corrió la corta distancia que le quedaba, se plantó frente a InuYasha, cogió con desesperación aire y le chilló al muchacho, totalmente indignado.

- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA, INU-BAKA¿ES QUE ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?

InuYasha lo miró, con completa calma. Luego dirigió la mirada a la pila de ramitas que empezaban a incendiarse, aún algo lejos de rozar las llamas siquiera el cuerpo del monje.

Shippou le cogió la manga y le llamó de nuevo, con insistencia. InuYasha tan sólo se llevó la mano a la boca y emitió un gran bostezo. Shippou al verlo así, se enojó de verdad. Se trepó a su cabeza y empezó a golpearle con sus puñitos. El joven ni se inmutó.

El pequeño echando humos, sacó los juguetes de su manga y los inspeccionó. Estuvo tentado de coger unos cuantos explosivos y colocarlos dentro de su traje.

_¿Pero si uno de casualidad llegaba a caer cerca al fuego¡Miroku se iba derechito al otro mundo!_

Por último, decidió agarrar su trompo y hacerlo girar sobre la cabeza del hanyou, a ver si de esa manera lo hacía reaccionar de su estado de testarudez.

Ya lo iba a hacer, cuando escuchó una voz que le llamaba. Se giró esperanzado, al reconocer a esa voz.

¡Era Miroku!

Éste le llamaba, parado bajo un árbol. Su rostro mostraba una pizca de alegría y alivio.

El pequeño se giró a ver la reacción de InuYasha, quería comprobar si es que también lo había oído. Pero nada sucedió. Tan sólo el muchacho se acostó en el césped, con un codo apoyado en suelo y mirando en otra dirección.

Shippou corrió hacia el espíritu, quien lo aguardaba ahora en cuclillas.

- ¡Cuánto me alegra de que vinieras Shippou! -le ofreció una sonrisa, aunque algo nerviosa.- InuYasha de repente perdió la razón y quiere ahora quemar mi cuerpo. Intenté detenerlo, pero me ha sido imposible... –Los ojos zafiro del monje se posaron en el zorrito, como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida- Quizás... ¿No podrías jalar mi cuerpo? Es decir, arrastrarlo lejos de las llamas...

- ¡Vale¡Lo intentaré! -le respondió el pequeño entusiasmado.

Shippo corrió hacia el extremo donde se hallaba el cuerpo del monje recostado, sobre un lugar ligeramente alto. Dio un brinco y trató de jalarlo. Miroku estaba detrás de él, dándole ánimos.

- ¡Miroku¡Mmph! -el pequeño balbuceó. El estar cansado no le ayudaba.- ¡Pesas demasiado! -trató de jalarlo con más fuerza- ¡No¡No puedo! -sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas de puro coraje. Había notado además, que los ropajes del monje se había enganchando fuertemente con unas ramas.

Intentó ahora, subir por la pila de ramitas. Llegado a la cima, trató de empujar el cuerpo, queriendo hacerlo rodar, cosa imposible, porque como ya está aclarado antes, estaba fuertemente enganchado en unas ramas.

- ¡No puedo! -dijo el pequeño llorando a lágrima viva- ¡Se me hace imposible!

- Tranquilo Shippou. –dijo el monje abatido, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- Llorando no solucionaremos nada.

- ¡Espera! -dijo el zorrito refregándose los ojos y con rabia mirando ahora al hanyou, que se había acostado en el césped y parecía dormir- ¡Déjame hablarle a ese tonto insensible¡O por lo menos golpearlo un buen rato¡Hay que hacerlo reaccionar!

- Shippo, ten cuenta que el tonto de InuYasha jamás te hará caso. Además, eres muy pequeño y terminará por hacer uso de su fuerza y no de su razonamiento. 'Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca hace esto último. u.u'

Los dos se quedaron afligidos, sin saber qué hacer.

La pequeña hoguerita comenzaba a hacerse más grande y estaban a kilómetros de encontrar un río. La situación se estaba tornando desesperante. Poco a poco, las llamas empezaban a acercarse al cuerpo del monje...

- ¡Shippo! -el pequeño se giró alarmado hacia el monje, ante su repentino grito. Notó que sus ojos había indecisión, y algo de _¿alegría?_ Pensó por unos instantes que quizá el monje también hubiese perdido la cordura...- Se me ha ocurrido algo, que quizás pueda funcionar... Aunque... ¡Tengo la seguridad de que sí! -notó que titubeaba un poco- Quizás resulte algo peligroso... Pero...¿puedo contar con tu ayuda? -vio un destello de temor en los ojos turquesa del pequeño.- ¿Por favor?

Shippo vio sus ojos llenos de brillo, como cuando uno encuentra una esperanza y se aferra a ella, cuando se encuentra sumido en la más profunda desesperación.

Vio sus ojos zafiro llenos de súplica, aquellos que siempre había visto llenos de vida y picardía. Aquellos ojos que reflejaban un amor de padre que lo hacían sentirse seguro, después de haber perdido al suyo...

Bajó la mirada, con los cabellos tapando sus ojos. Miroku se temió lo peor.

- Entonces... ¿Qué dices? -preguntó algo inseguro el fantasma.

Shippo levantó sus ojos hacia él, sin ningún rastro de duda.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo! -le ofreció una sonrisa enorme, capaz de calmar todas las penas.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El monje le ofreció una sonrisa llena de cariño y agradecimiento.

- Tú tranquilo. Yo me encargo de todo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_... Continuará ..._

Notas de Princess Sheccid:

o.o!

Me he demorado creo que todo un año en actualizar...

Pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones :D Terminé el colegio! Y lo único que extrañaré de él serán los recreos :P

Vale, ya basta de tanta incoherencia.

Aquí mis más profundos agradecimientos a: **Anako-chan, ****Kyrara-chan **y **MyBabyGirl **por sus inspiradores comentarios y por su gran paciencia o.oUU

Este capítulo va por ustedes, amigas:)

Ya falta poco para el final...

Nos veremos pronto! (Aunque¿qué tan pronto, ni yo lo sé… xD)

Matta ne!


	11. Cap11

**Un fantasma degenerado**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenece!!! Fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi sensei, a quien admiro mucho por haber creado a estos personajes tan graciosos, además de otras series buenísimas ) A ella también debemos de que estemos disfrutando de esta serie tan divertida!!_

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo once:**

-

-

-

-

-

Por su rostro corrían algunas lágrimas de amargura y desesperación.

- "¡Maldición! Siento que no llegaré…"

Sango corría lo más que podía, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desfallecida. Pero no se rendiría. La persona más importante para ella, estaba a punto de morir…

- ¡SANGO!

La aludida no tomó atención al principio del llamado. Estaba demasiado molesta, y no quería perder tiempo en detenerse a escuchar cosas que no venían al caso.

Siguió avanzando, notando angustiada una columna de humo que comenzaba a elevarse entre el ramaje. Ya no se oía al semi demonio, y eso era mala señal, ya que indicaba que había consumado su propósito.

Sus pies trastabillaron. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su mente se quedó en blanco. Ante ella surgió una maraña de raíces, aquellas que alguna vez la hicieron recordar sus momentos más tristes al caer en aquella trampa de Naraku… Y no se veía camino alternativo.

De pronto, sintió que una mano la cogía fuertemente del brazo. Segundos después, estaba siendo elevada por los aires. Totalmente sorprendida se giró hacia su captor y descubrió el rostro de Kagome, quien observaba divertida su cara de desconcierto.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en el lomo de Kirara y avanzaban a gran velocidad al lugar donde se elevaba la columna de humo. Llegaron al sitio en pocos segundos. Bajo ellas avistaron a un punto rojo, a quien identificaron como InuYasha.

Kagome le susurró algo a Kirara, quien descendió de inmediato. Sango parecía no poder pronunciar palabra. Se llenó de indignación al ver al muchacho echado, totalmente indiferente al espectáculo que había generado…

o

o

o

* * *

o 

o

o

- ¡INUYASHA!

El aludido movió ligeramente las orejas, pero no se movió ni una pizca. Había reconocido la voz de la exterminadora. Algo comenzó a taladrarle en su conciencia…

_Quizá, lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo correcto… Después de todo, el monje era así, siempre había actuado de esa manera…_

Pero desechó aquellas ideas tontas con un gesto burdo.

_Bah. Su dignidad era mucho más importante que ese insolente, que le había hecho quedar en ridículo._

De pronto sintió una mirada que le atravesaba. Se quedó de piedra en su sitio.

Inmediatamente se sentó muy derecho y dirigió una mirada aterrada a su espalda. Tragó en seco.

Allí estaba Kagome, con el rostro más furioso que nunca. La chica miraba alternativamente el cuerpo del monje a punto de ser incinerado, a InuYasha y algunos de sus brasieres ondeando como orgullosas banderas, colgados en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

Mientras tanto, Sango trataba de acercarse a la pila de ramitas. InuYasha olvidó por completo a la joven de cabello azabache. Al notar la intención de la exterminadora, dio un salto increíble y se colocó entra la pila y ella. La miró con rudeza. La exterminadora lo miró con odio profundo.

Intentó apartarlo, pero él la levantó fácilmente con una mano y la arrojó al césped. La apuntó con su espada enfundada.

- No me obligues a hacerte daño Sango. –ella lo miró herida, furiosa. Su mirada exigía explicaciones.- Ese maldito monje no ha regresado… ¡No quiere volver, entiéndelo! Parece no interesarle todo lo que nos preocupamos por él, **ni siquiera parecen importarle tus lágrimas**. Será mejor que lo ayude más bien irse al otro mundo…

- Pero… -la exterminadora se aferró con fuerza a su falda. Su mirada castaña se tornó cristalina. Sus palabras le dolían. No quería escucharlo, no quería aceptar lo que decía… No podían ser ciertas sus palabras.

- ¡Te estás aferrando a él de una manera tonta! Al parecer no le importas lo suficiente como para…

Lo siguiente no pudo escucharlo. Lo siguiente que se vio fue al muchacho en el suelo, inconsciente, con los ojos en forma de espiral. Kagome se había acercado al muchacho furiosa, más de lo hubiera estado horas atrás, y con una enorme roca lo golpeó en la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y miraba de manera asesina el cuerpo del **_hanyou._**

La mujer a su lado sintió gran frustración en su interior y no resistió más. Se echó a llorar.

- ¡InuYasha tiene razón! -el rostro de la adolescente cambió a uno de confusión y tristeza. A su lado, la exterminadora se cubría el rostro, sollozando incontrolablemente- Ya no hay señales de él, ni de que volverá…

Kagome se agachó a su lado y con cariño le frotó la espalda.

- No debes entristecerte… Quizá él dio lo mejor de sí para regresar y ya… no…

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios. El llanto de Sango se le hacía tan doloroso, y el sólo pensar en la situación… Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al recordarlo, y al pensar que nunca volverían a verlo.

De pronto se le vino a la mente el muchacho, sus palabras, todos sus gestos… Y a pesar de sus malas actitudes muchas veces, él siempre había estado allí para reconfortarlos (especialmente a Sango) cuando se sentían tristes. Era uno de los últimos en perder las esperanzas, sabía aconsejar en momentos difíciles y…

o

o

o

* * *

o 

o

o

- _**Sango, no llores…**_

Al principio pensó que todo era obra de su imaginación. De su inmenso deseo de verlo, de que todo lo que había sucedido, fuera tan sólo una broma… Pero, su voz se escuchó tan nítida…

Pasaron unos segundos. Ya no escuchó nada.

- "Me lo temía…" -pensó ella con dolor. Continuó ella con un llanto silencioso, triste, muy triste.

De pronto sintió como con gran cuidado alguien fue secando sus lágrimas, una a una. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y agitó a cabeza, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos tan dolorosos de su mente, tratando de apartar aquellas caricias que ella creyó reales. No podía ser él, tenía que ser una jugarreta de su corazón herido.

- **_Sango… mírame. Soy yo_**.

Con mucho temor, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco temiendo llevarse una tremenda desilusión. Entre gotitas salinas, distinguió el brillo de dos ojos que la miraban con profundo amor, rogando perdón por haberla entristecido tanto.

Abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendida. Al principio se vieron azules, como un océano profundo, lleno de secretos. Después, se fueron cambiando, tornándose turquesas, un color en azul y celeste, muy difícil de definir…

De pronto, notó que tenía ante sí a una personita diminuta que con las justas llegaría a alcanzarse a las rodillas. Su carita era de un cutis fino y delicado, tenía un cabello de un increíble color naranja y unos enormes ojos de color indescriptible. Detrás de esa criatura, había una cola muy esponjada y suave.

Sango lo miró muy confundida. Kagome se sentó a su lado, también mirando a la criatura con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Shippo...¿Por qué estás imitando la voz del monje Miroku? -preguntó Kagome.- De verdad que no es gracioso que le hagas esto a la pobre Sango. –Kagome lo miró ahora muy enfadada, pensando que quizá había hecho para reconfortar a la exterminadora… Pero, no debía hacerlo. _No en ese momento._

Ambas muchachas sabían muy bien de la habilidad del pequeño zorrito para adoptar la apariencia de otros y de imitar voces… Aquella ocasión no sería la excepción.

La pequeña criatura dio un brinco hacia atrás y agitando los bracitos, dijo seria:

- ¡No¡No! No soy Shippo. ¡Soy **Miroku**! -las chicas lo observaban con un ceja levantada, incrédulas. A su lado, el **_hanyou_** seguía inconsciente, con los ojos en forma de espiral- ¡Les digo que en verdad soy yo! -se plantó frente a Sango y la miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir- ¿Tú si me crees, verdad? -Sango lo miró muy confundida y parecía que iba a ponerse nuevamente a llorar.

La bella adolescente lo miró aún incrédula, y luego con enojo. Había notado cuán nervioso se había puesto el zorrito al decir esas últimas palabras.

En tanto, el zorrito se había plantado detrás de Kagome y la empujaba (o bueno, trataba) mientras murmuraba con esfuerzo que debían apresurarse y ayudarlo sino su cuerpo en pocos minutos ardería sin remedio.

- ¡Ya basta Shippo! -la pequeña criatura dio un paso atrás aterrada al ver su cara llena de enojo- ¡Lo que estás haciendo no está nada bien!

- Pero…. pero… -el pequeño miró con mucha tristeza que el fuego comenzaba a achicharrar su sandalia. No prestó atención a lo que decía la muchacha.

-…para colmo, estás ilusionando a Sango que el monje Miroku aún puede volver cuando eso ya no es posible. ¡Entiende que ya no hay manera! Yo no quería creerlo, pero… -bajó la cabeza compungida, mientras el pequeño estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso al ver que el pie del monje había comenzado a arder en llamas.

- Pero… Kagome, por favor, escúchame… -el pequeño suplicaba, medio lloroso al ver su mano izquierda, ya en carne viva, quemarse.

- ¡NO¡ESCÚCHAME TÚ A MÍ! -Kagome lo miró muy molesta.- Te estaba diciendo que…

Sango había tranquilizado sus sollozos y ahora miraba intrigada la escena que en ese momento se estaba desarrollando.

-…además, InuYasha dijo que… -continuó la chica de la época futura.

- ¡MALDICIÓN¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -Kagome casi se desmaya al oír hablarle de esa manera. Tanto ella como Sango lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviesen viendo a un extraterrestre bailando tap, mientras él se tiraba de los cabellos con desesperación.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! -dijo la criatura, furiosa- Kagome¿quieres pruebas de que en realidad soy Miroku... ¡PUES BIEN¡TE DARÉ LAS MALDITAS PRUEBAS!

Antes de que Kagome o Sango pudieran siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo, el pequeño avanzó como un bólido hacia la chica y sin decir más, pellizcó su trasero con descaro. La chica se quedó congelada, sin decir nada, mientras el pequeño obraba a su antojo.

Sango casi se desmaya de la impresión.

_Shippo… el pequeño y siempre inocente Shippo… No… no podía ser él. ¡¡¡Ni en mil millones de años!!! Entonces, tenía que ser…_

Mientras tanto Kagome seguía de piedra después del suceso.

_¡No podía creer lo que había sucedido!_

A su lado, un pequeño zorro estaba cruzado de brazos y murmuraba furioso sobre la poca credibilidad que le daban siempre a él, de cómo nunca le hacían caso sin antes una prueba y de cómo al final terminaba abofeteado por su buena acción.

- ¡YA ESTARÁS CONTENTA! Yo no quería hacerlo y menos en este cuerpo. Shippo estará furioso conmigo, y todo por…

De lo siguiente que iba a decir, Kagome no pudo enterarse.

Antes de que el pequeño zorro pudiera soltar alguna otra palabra, alguien había rodeado su cuello con los brazos. De pronto sintió sus ropas humedecidas y pequeños hipidos soltados muy cerca de su oído. Ello calmó todo su malhumor y todas las malas experiencias últimas se borraron de su memoria.

Su furia amainó para dar paso a cierta melancolía. Giró la mirada y allí vio a la chica que tantas veces había llorado, ya sea por su causa o por tanto dolor acumulado por tantas vivencias amargas. Y lo único que pudo soltar fue:

- Lo siento.

Se giró con cuidado hacia ella y se abrazó de su cuello. La chica lloraba, mitad feliz, mitad triste. Había ansiado tanto tiempo volver a escuchar aunque sea su voz…

Y él hubiera dado todo por besarla, por calmar con palabras dulces sus sollozos. Fue un momento maravilloso, que hubiera durado eternamente sino hubiera sido por…

- ¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR ESO PARA DESPUÉS Y AYUDARME?!

Tanto Sango como el zorrito se sonrojaron y voltearon la mirada apenados.

En tanto, la adolescente de cabello de ébano jalaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del monje, pero parecía no tener éxito.

Había logrado apagar la fogata usando el **_haori _**de un aún inconsciente InuYasha, el cual sabía bien que no se dañaría con las llamas. La exterminadora y el zorrito se aproximaron y con fuerza, jalaron entre los tres el cuerpo.

Después de dejarlo a buen recaudo, los tres cayeron sentados sobre el césped, respirando algo agitados.

Sin perder minuto, el pequeño zorrito se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó rodeando su, tal y como él lo llamó, "hermosísimo cuerpo" examinando los daños causados y medio gimiendo, con pequeñas lagrimillas brotando de sus ojos.

En su inspección descubrió sus sandalias chamuscadas y ya inservibles, las mangas de la ropa que llevaba puesta, también renegridas (antes de un blanco inmaculado) y por último, vio con horror la piel de su mano izquierda y de ambos pies, quemada, a pesar de que no había sido demasiado el tiempo al contacto con las llamas.

- No te preocupes Miroku… Puedo curar tus heridas. –dijo la adolescente al mirar su rostro consternado- La anciana Kaede me ha enseñado un nuevo conjuro, que estoy segura que ayudará muchísimo…

El pequeño volteó a mirarla y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se acercó a ellas y se sentó a su lado, guardando por un tiempo silencio y contemplando los tres la columna de humo de la fogata recientemente apagada que se elevaba hacia el infinito.

Kagome analizaba los recientes sucesos, aún pasmada.

_¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a tal punto de que InuYasha hubiese querido…?_

Miró de reojo al pequeño, quien miraba con tristeza a Sango, a su cuerpo que casi estuvo a punto de ser quemado… Kagome escuchó un suspiro. Notó que el zorrito se ponía de pie y se paraba delante de ella.

- Lamento haber hecho eso Kagome. –bajó la mirada- Creo que estuvimos muy exaltados todos y se me pasó… -Kagome le dirigió una mirada algo sarcástica

- Con ello me comprobaste que en realidad eras tú. –Sango se echó a reír. Después de unos momentos, Kagome y el zorrito se le unieron.

Pasaron unos momentos, en los que Kagome se acercó al cuerpo del monje para examinarlo. En tanto, Sango se acercó cautelosamente al zorrito y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Lo apretó contra sí. El zorrito se sonrojó.

- "Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto…"

De pronto escucharon la voz de Kagome. Hablaba para sí, mientras veía con ojo crítico el cuerpo. Sango y el zorrito se aproximaron a ella.

- No comprendo… ¿Por qué no pude arrastrar el cuerpo por mí misma? El monje Miroku no pesa tanto… -se tomó del mentón mientras observaba el rostro pálido del monje. Segundos después notó con gran sorpresa un pergamino adherido en la base de su cuello. Soltó un chillido.- ¿Y esto?

Kagome miró el papel con detenimiento. La escritura era nítida e inconfundible.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mientras giraba furiosa hacia el pequeño quien quiso que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragase.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? -el rostro de Sango era de gran confusión.

- ¡Esto es lo que sucede! -chilló Kagome furiosa mientras le blandía el pergamino en el rostro.- **¡¡¡Este pergamino pertenece al monje Miroku!!!**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_o.o.o. Continuará .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._


End file.
